Son âme est pure
by FullMoonOrchid
Summary: Version du Klefan où Klaus est attiré par le côté vampire au coeur pur de Stefan, où le sacrifice de Stefan pour sauver Damon est d'une toute autre nature que la version officielle, où Damon montrera son amour pour son frère. ATT: M pour viol chap3 et SLASH chap7
1. Chapter 1 Un vampire très humain

Klaus pénétra dans la salle de classe sous l'enveloppe corporelle du professeur d'histoire Alaric Saltzman. D'un coup d'œil circulaire, il repéra presque immédiatement ce qu'il était venu chercher dans cette petite ville perdue qu'est Mystic Falls, son doppelgänger, sous les traits d'une belle jeune humaine aux longs cheveux châtains et grands yeux noisettes du nom d'Elena Gilbert.

« Voyons, de quoi allons nous débattre aujourd'hui ? De la seconde guerre mondiale ? De la guerre de Sécession ? … Et si on parlait des années 20's ? ». Hasarda-t-il de manière désinvolte à la cantonade, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire ensuite et s'en fichant complètement.

Sa proposition fût accueillie par un léger brouhaha et agitation dans la classe et un peu de confusion passa sur son visage.

« On devait pas faire un bac blanc aujourd'hui, Rick ? … euh …Mr Saltzman ? ». Une voix douce à la tonalité profonde lui parvenait distinctement aux oreilles. Klaus dirigea son regard vers le garçon qui venait de parler, et remarqua instantanément sa beauté. Ses innombrables années d'existence ont fini par rendre Klaus blasé de tout ce que la vie pouvait apporter, et pourtant, il devait reconnaître qu'il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce garçon assis, là, en face de lui, à côté de son doppelgänger.

Il était mince, très mince, bien que son vêtement au tissue souple laissait deviner un corps à la musculature fine et longiligne, la peau éclatante d'une teinte d'ivoire, les cheveux d'un doux brun doré surmontant un visage aux traits fins et ciselés. Ses lèvres roses pâles et pleines au dessin parfait étaient esquissées en un léger sourire mi-amusé, mi-interrogateur, à l'adresse de son professeur étourdi. Klaus croisa son regard aux grands yeux frangés de longs cils d'un translucide vert émeraude, et le trouva étonnamment chaleureux, ouvert et franc. Malgré lui, Klaus se sentit troublé.

Par chance, il réussit à mettre la main sur la pile des sujets d'examen dans le cartable d'Alaric et put faire passer l'interrogation comme il était sensé faire.

Pendant que tous les élèves s'échinaient sur leur rédaction, Klaus observa discrètement Elena, curieux de sa ressemblance avec Katherine et cherchant des détails qui auraient permis de les distinguer. Il remarqua son manège avec son voisin, le garçon aux yeux verts. Il était évident que tous deux échangeaient discrètement des messages avec leurs portables qu'ils tenaient cachés sous la table, se trahissant par des sourires en coin et des regards qu'ils se jetaient à la dérobés, inconscients d'être observés.

« Fantastique invention quand même que ces appareils ! … Parfait pour tricher » - bougonna-t-il à son propre intention, d'une voix normalement trop basse pour être entendue par n'importe lequel des humains présents. Mais le garçon à côté d'Elena redressa sa tête et lui adressa un sourire penaud. Ses lèvres formèrent un «Pardon» silencieux pendant qu'il reposait son portable sur la table en signe de bonne volonté.

Klaus en un flash se remémora le résumé que Katherine lui avait fait de la situation à Mystic Falls, et se souvint qu'elle lui avait parlé des amis surnaturels d'Elena, et, en particulier, de ses deux vampires gardes du corps, le petit ami attitré Stefan Salvatore, et son grand frère Damon.

En règle générale, avec son instinct et ses sens affutés d'un vampire Originel de plus de mille ans, Klaus savait détecter de manière infaillible ceux de son espèce chaque fois qu'il en croisait un. Cela pouvait tenir à leur aura corporel particulier, ou leur côté prédateur transparaissant à travers une multitude de micro-expressions visibles seulement pour un œil expert, ou alors une certaine froideur et animalité au fin fond du regard. Mais rien de tout cela n'était apparent chez ce jeune vampire qu'il identifia comme étant Stefan Salvatore.

Klaus était perturbé de ne pas avoir détecté plus tôt la nature vampirique de ce dernier, et mit ça dans un premier temps sur le compte de son corps d'emprunt défaillant. Mais il restait quand même intrigué par le côté extrêmement humain de ce vampire, et aussi, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas ouvertement, par le trouble qu'il avait provoqué en lui. Et ça faisait bien trop longtemps que cela ne lui était plus arrivé.


	2. Chapter 2 Un vampire au coeur pur

« Prenez-moi à la place de Jenna. ».

Klaus considérait impassiblement le jeune homme en face de lui, masquant un sentiment d'incrédulité qui se frayait un chemin dans son esprit. Cette capacité de Stefan de faire don de soi sans une once d'hésitation, juste pour protéger ces pathétiques êtres que sont ces humains le sidérait et le fascinait à la fois. En même temps, cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà de Stefan Salvatore.

En mille ans d'existence, Klaus avait fini par se dégoûter de toute compagnie, que ce soit des humaine avec leurs petitesses et mesquineries, ou de ceux de son espèce, pour la plupart rongés par le vide de leur existence éternelle et trompant ce vide avec vice, cruauté et sexe, sous toutes leurs formes. Tous ne lui inspiraient plus que mépris ou, au mieux, indifférence.

La vie de Klaus s'était alors résumée à ennui et solitude, et s'il pourchassait son rêve de briser la malédiction de la pierre de lune, c'était dans un dernier espoir de redonner un nouveau souffle à son existence devenue trop lourde à supporter. Aussi, en venant à la petite ville de Mystic-Falls à la recherche de son doppelganger, rien ne l'avait préparé à rencontrer quelqu'un comme Stefan Salvatore.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, lui-même dans le corps d'Alaric Saltzman, Klaus avait surtout été frappé par la beauté du garçon. C'est lorsqu'il avait réintégré son propre corps, récupérant ses sens affutés, qu'il détecta l'aura particulier qui se dégageait de Stefan. Quelque chose d'unique entre subtile mélange de senteurs sucrés et capiteux, et une sorte d'irradiation douce et chaleureuse, qui ne manquait jamais de le troubler à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa proximité.

Pendant des jours, il avait observé la petite communauté surnaturelle qui gravitait autour de son doppelgänger. Il avait vu Stefan traîner avec ces humains que lui-même ne considérait guère plus que comme des proies, plaisanter avec Bonnie, jouer au football avec Matt et Tyler, passer des heures avec eux au Mystic Grill …et surtout, il avait vu comment Stefan aimait Elena.

Klaus n'avait encore jamais vu de vampire aussi humain, qui osait s'abandonner aussi complètement aux sentiments et s'exposant ainsi aussi totalement à toutes les émotions. Et cela le fascinait. Car Klaus, quant à lui, avait très peur de ressentir, peur que son humanité le rendait vulnérable à la souffrance, et le rendait vulnérable tout court.

Et ce jeune vampire, qui se nourrissait exclusivement de sang animal - une aberration de plus qui se rajoutait à l'énigme Stefan - semblait s'en moquer complètement, d'être vulnérable, à vouloir être humain dans ce qu'il y a de plus noble, avec son amour inconditionnel pour Elena, sa compassion et son altruisme qui pouvaient le conduire aux pires sacrifices juste pour aider autrui. Comme en témoigne cette proposition de remplacer Jenna à cette place du mort.

« Que vous importe que ce soit Jenna ou moi. Ce qu'il vous faut, c'est un vampire … », plaida Stefan.

Alors qu'il allait répondre, Klaus remarqua du coin de l'œil Greta, la sorcière à son service, s'approcher d'eux pour lui signaler le début du rituel. Elle s'arrêta à la vue du jeune vampire qui se trouvait avec Klaus, et l'examina avec curiosité, comme on regarderait une espèce d'animal rare.

« Stefan Salvatore je présume ? Klaus m'a parlé de toi. Je te connais. Les Bennett m'ont parlé de ton cas. Tu es ce qu'on appelle dans notre jargon, un 'vampire au cœur pur'. »

S'adressant à Klaus, elle continua, comme si Stefan n'était pas là, « C'est très rare d'en rencontre un, tu sais. Il peut être intéressant à plus d'un titre, ce serait vraiment du gâchis de le tuer. ».

Un 'vampire au cœur pur'. Klaus avait déjà entendu parler de cette légende. Il était de tradition chez les vampires de ne pas transformer une personne ayant une âme pure, comme les enfants par exemple. Un code 'du civisme vampirique' faisait qu'aucun vampire ne transformerait délibérément un enfant, ou un assimilé tel, comme quelques humains qui possèderaient une âme pure comme celle d'un enfant.

Car le conflit entre leur nouvelle nature vampirique, prédateur par définition, et leur essence profonde, compassionnée et altruiste, faisait que ces êtres survivaient rarement longtemps à leur transition. Ils passaient leur existence, misérables, à basculer d'un extrême à l'autre, entre animalité et humanité pures, incapables de concilier leurs deux caractères antagonistes, et toujours tourmentés par leur dualité. Ils finissaient en général assez rapidement par se tuer - par culpabilité - ou se faire tuer - par manque d'instinct de conservation.

Sous ce nouvel éclairage, Klaus considérait Stefan dès lors d'un œil encore plus intéressé, avide de découvrir ce que sa particularité impliquait. Car la légende disait que ce genre de vampire était comme un 'humain sublimé', chez qui tout ce qui faisait l'essence de l'humain était comme décuplé et amplifié.

Ce jour là, Klaus ne tua pas Stefan, se contentant de le paralyser par un bout de bois planté entre deux vertèbres, à un endroit que Stefan ne pouvait atteindre pour se libérer. Il épargna également Jenna, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment. Mais quelque part, il voulait envoyer un signe à Stefan, ouvrir une porte par où il pourrait peut-être un jour atteindre ce 'cœur pur' qui l'attirait irrésistiblement.

Il prit donc un vampire parmi ses sbires pour compléter le rituel du sacrifice, tua le loup-garou et bu le sang du doppelgänger jusqu'à la dernière goutte, sous les yeux de son petit ami.


	3. Chapter 3 Le sacrifice de Stefan

Stefan lâcha échapper un râle et son corps se plia de douleur lorsque Klaus tordit le poignard qui lui vrillait le thorax, frôlant son cœur. Il se retenait à moitié en s'agrippant à l'épaule de son tortionnaire, à moitié contre l'arme qui était en train de l'empaler, et parvint tout juste à haleter « Je suis venu demander votre aide … pour mon frère … il a été mordu par un loup-garou ».

Klaus retira le poignard de son corps et recula de quelque pas pour l'examiner, une expression que Stefan n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer sur le visage. Le jeune vampire vacilla et s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui en essayant de reprendre son souffle, pendant que sa blessure se refermait lentement. Il était confus devant le silence de Klaus et vaguement troublé par son regard bleu acier qui le déshabillait de haut en bas, perçant et songeur à la fois.

Il insista, ne sachant pas quoi attendre exactement de l'hybride mais déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. « Proposez moi un marché, n'importe quoi …les sorcières disent que vous avez le remède ». Stefan savait que l'accent suppliant et désespéré de ses paroles, qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher, le mettait encore plus en situation d'infériorité face au déjà puissant Original, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il avait besoin de Klaus et était prêt à tout de toute manière pour sauver Damon.

Klaus ne cessait toujours pas d'être émerveillé par le comportement noble mais suicidaire de ce 'vampire au cœur pur'. Il était prêt à s'offrir à son ennemi, à vendre son âme au diable, pour sauver ce pathétique vampire impulsif qui convoitait la fille qu'il aimait. Pour la simple raison que c'était son frère !

En toute inconscience et naïveté ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que le trouble et la fascination qu'il provoquait en lui, qui avait retenu Klaus de l'achever ou de tuer Jenna, pouvaient lui permettre une telle impudence en venant réclamer son aide, alors que lui et son frère avaient essayé de le tuer le jour d'avant ?

Klaus plongea son regard dans les grands yeux verts émeraude de Stefan, et y vit pure sincérité et prière silencieuse, et quelque chose remua en son cœur lorsqu'il pensa à sa propre relation avec ses frères et sœur, marquée sous le signe de la trahison et de la haine. Klaus sentit une vague de frustration et de jalousie gronder en lui, et l'envie lui vint d'anéantir la cause de ces ressentiments, cette pure preuve d'amour fraternelle qui mettait en évidence combien lui-même était défaillant de ce côté, à quel point il était en manque de tel lien avec sa propre fratrie.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire de toi, Stefan ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement du jeune vampire, s'arrêtant seulement lorsque leur deux corps se frôlèrent. A cette distance, il fût submergé par l'odeur qui se dégageait de Stefan, cette senteur de chair musquée et sucrée qui devint quasiment insupportable, envoyant une bouffée de désir dans son bas-ventre.

« Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour sauver ton frère, Stefan ? », Klaus enchaîna, ses yeux se rivaient, fascinés, sur les lèvres roses pâles au dessin parfait et qui semblaient tellement douces, et un désir de possession s'ajoutait à celui de la destruction qui l'avait pris l'instant précédent. Il leva la main et prit la joue de Stefan dans sa paume, et du pouce caressa doucement sa bouche, écrasant légèrement ses lèvres.

Stefan eu un vague pressentiment de ce qu'il y avait derrière cet attouchement, sans y mettre vraiment de nom. Il s'obligea cependant à ne pas bouger, à ne pas réfléchir, et avec le sentiment de se jeter dans le vide, laissa échapper à travers ses dents serrées « Je ferai ce que vous voulez ».

Klaus savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait de Stefan. Ce garçon, qu'il convoitait depuis le premier jour où son regard était tombé dessus, était venu se placer de lui-même entre ses mains.

« Tu feras tout ce que je veux, Stefan ? » insista Klaus pendant qu'il se pencha lentement et embrassa les lèvres de Stefan avec force. Le jeune vampire ferma ses yeux et s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui. Une partie de lui contemplait l'étrangeté de la situation, pendant qu'un sentiment de honte fit jour dans son autre moitié et lui plomba l'estomac. La compréhension de ce que Klaus voulait de lui se fit limpide en son esprit et ne laissa plus place à aucun doute. Stefan se laissa cependant embrasser sans broncher, mais sans se détendre non plus, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être embrassé par un homme. Le baiser se fit insistant, mouillé, exigeant, et au bout d'un moment, il cessa toute résistance, entre-ouvrit ses lèvres et laissa Klaus prendre possession goulument de sa bouche.

La soumission de Stefan accentua la montée du désir de Klaus. Dans un grognement, il s'interrompit et saisit le garçon par le col de son blouson et le retourna d'un mouvement sec en le plaquant contre le mur. Il marqua une pause en s'appuyant de tout son corps contre celui du jeune vampire. Stefan sentit le membre durci de Klaus à travers son jeans et son souffle chaud sur sa nuque et la panique l'envahit. « Attendez …attendez. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous pouvez guérir mon frère ? »

Stefan devinait le sourire moqueur et le haussement d'épaule lorsque Klaus lui répondit dans l'oreille « Rien, à part ma parole. Voilà le marché. Tu fais ce que je veux, et je sauve ton frère ». Klaus s'écarta un peu et Stefan put se retourner et faire face à l'hybride. Pendant un moment il ne sut quoi répondre, effrayé par les implications derrière cette proposition.

Klaus ricana, lugubrement satisfait. « Ah, tu hésites … Ce n'est pas toujours si facile, n'est-ce pas, d'être un héros ? Tu es libre de sortir d'ici … et te préparer à enterrer ton frère, ou alors, tu restes, et, toi et moi, on passe du bon temps ensemble pour, disons, une petite décade ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu décides ? »

Une partie de Stefan avait désespérément envie de s'enfuir de cet appartement, loin de cet être qui lui inspirait à la fois répulsion et fascination, et retrouver les bras aimants d'Elena et tout oublier dans ses yeux chaleureux. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il lui était impossible d'envisager de revoir le visage mourant de Damon alors qu'il n'avait pas tout tenté. Alors, il murmura « Je reste », d'une voix presque inaudible.

Klaus lui posa une main sur l'épaule et planta ses yeux dans les siens. « Soyons bien clair Stefan. Je veux une obéissance absolue. Tu ne t'enfuiras pas**, **tu ne te déroberas pas à mes ordres, et tu m'appartiendras corps et âme. On est d'accord ? ». Stefan sentit un creux dans l'estomac à l'idée de donner à Klaus ce pouvoir absolu sur lui, et le vertige le prend à la perspective de se perdre littéralement dans cet engagement. Mais Damon passait avant tout dans le cœur de Stefan. La gorge serrée, il hocha silencieusement la tête et donna à Klaus son accord.

Klaus était déçu. Déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à ébranler la détermination de Stefan, et jaloux, plus qu'il ne saurait l'admettre, de l'amour et du dévouement de Stefan pour son frère. « Soit. Je veux voir d'abord ce que tu vaux ».

Klaus accompagna ses dernières paroles en arrachant le blouson de Stefan. Presque rageusement, il entreprit de le dévêtir, complètement, déchirant à moitié ses vêtements dans la violence de ses mouvements. Lorsque Stefan se retrouvait nu au milieu de la pièce, Klaus marqua une pause comme saisi par la perfection de son corps. Puis, les yeux voilés de désir, il l'attrapa par la nuque et le força à se coucher en travers de la table du living room.

Il maintint Stefan en place d'une poigne de fer pendant que de sa main libre il se mit à déboutonner son propre jeans. La vision de ce corps dénudé finement musclé, sans défense et offert devant lui, cette peau souple et satinée sous sa main, et toujours ce parfum entêtant, eurent un effet enivrant sur Klaus et attisèrent violemment son désir. Ses deux mains descendirent le long des flancs de Stefan en un geste de possession, laissant des trainées de sang là où ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Elles passèrent sur les hanches étroites avant d'aller agripper fermement les muscles du bas du dos qu'elles écartèrent avec force, pendant que Klaus se pressait contre lui.

Un mouvement de panique involontaire secoua le corps de Stefan malgré lui et arracha un ricanement à Klaus. « Tu ne l'as encore jamais fait, Stefan ? Tu es vierge ? ». Klaus n'obtint pas de réponse. Il se pencha sur le visage tourné sur le côté de Stefan, les paupières fermées et la mâchoire serrée, le souffle court. Il était étonné de cette découverte. Tous les vampires finissaient par s'adonner à toutes les pratiques sexuelles au bout d'un certain temps. Or, ce garçon était resté visiblement pur par rapport à son essence initiale humaine. La pensée d'être la première personne à prendre Stefan acheva d'exciter Klaus encore plus qu'il ne le pensait, et laissa sa victime encore plus démuni face à son désir.

Stefan n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver un jour dans cette position. Il ne s'est non plus jamais senti à ce point exposé et vulnérable, étalé comme il était contre la surface dure et froide de la table, complètement à la disposition de Klaus. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar sauf qu'il était cruellement conscient de tout ce qui se passait. De l'air froid sur sa peau nue, des mains de Klaus sur son corps, du contact de Klaus contre son derrière, et de l'inévitable qui allait se déchaîner sur lui.

Un sentiment d'humiliation mêlé à l'effroi faisait poindre des larmes chaudes derrières ses paupières fermées. Stefan serra les dents et se cramponna à la pensée de Damon, mais ne put s'empêcher de hurler lorsque Klaus le pénétra brutalement, forçant son passage par un violent coup de hanche pendant que ses mains tiraient sur celles de Stefan pour mieux l'arrimer contre lui.

Klaus le déchira à chaque coup de butoir, délibérément, usant de sa puissance vampirique et faisant couler le sang le long de ses jambes. La sensation de brûlure était insupportable chaque fois que Klaus le transperçait. Stefan bientôt ne put plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette douleur lancinante qui prenait possession de tout son être pendant que Klaus le violait. Il ne se rendait pas compte lorsqu'il s'était mis à sangloter sans retenu, ni lorsqu'il criait le nom de Damon, appelant inconsciemment son grand frère à son secours comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

Klaus glissa soudain un bras sous son ventre et redressa son buste, de son autre main il agrippa la mâchoire de Stefan et bascula sa tête sur son propre épaule, exposant sa gorge. Stefan haletait, sa gorge palpitant, son corps pris dans un étau serré contre Klaus, empalé sur ce dernier. Il cria à nouveau dans un sanglot le nom de son frère aîné lorsque Klaus, dans un dernier soubresaut de plaisir, vint planter ses crocs dans la chair tendre de son cou. Le venin du loup-garou répandit une douleur atroce dans tout le corps de Stefan, et il sombra lentement dans l'inconscience tandis qu'il sentait son sang se vider, aspiré par la bouche brûlante et goulue de Klaus contre son cou.

Klaus remettait sa ceinture en regardant le corps recroquevillé de Stefan sur le sol, aux pieds de cette même table où il l'avait pris. Rarement, il avait été à ce point transporté par un plaisir aussi intense et il commençait seulement à reprendre lentement ses esprits. Le sang de Stefan était le meilleur qu'il ait jamais goûté, infiniment plus délicieux et parfumé que tout sang humain connu, et infiniment plus fort et puissant que tout sang de vampire qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de boire. Etait-ce cela, le sang d'un 'vampire au cœur pur' ? Un sang humain sublimé au centuple ? Au point culminant du plaisir, il avait eu du mal à s'interrompre, ne s'étant arrêté que lorsqu'il avait été alerté par l'affaissement du corps entre ses bras.

Il s'accroupit et examina plus attentivement le jeune vampire. Le visage de Stefan était crayeux et ravagé de larmes. Ses paupières étaient fermées et quelques gouttes perlaient encore aux bords de ses longs cils. Son corps était maculé de sang aux endroits où les griffes de Klaus étaient passées et couvert d'une fine couche de sueur, frissonnant par à coup du fait du traumatisme subi. La morsure sur son cou commençait déjà à gangréner et empêchait ses autres blessures de guérir.

Un vague sentiment de pitié s'immisçait en Klaus et il en était légèrement irrité. Une fois ses sens calmés, un peu de remord lui vint même pour la violence qu'il avait déchaînée sur sa victime, emporté comme il l'était par ses instincts destructeurs. Klaus se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il aurait aimé entendre Stefan crier son nom à lui et non pas celui de Damon, qu'il aurait aimé le faire gémir de plaisir, pas de douleur. Tout d'un coup, la perspective d'un futur proche avec Stefan à ses côté envoyait comme une vague de chaleur dans son cœur depuis longtemps insensible. Mais pour le moment, il se contentait de lui jeter négligemment « Rhabille-toi. Allons sauver ton frère ».


	4. Chapter 4 La promesse de Damon

_**** C'est ma première fanfic et vous m'avez donné mes deux premières revues. Merci, merci ! ****_

Il était tard et l'ambiance dans le manoir Salvatore était lugubre. Damon était mourant et Elena était à son chevet dans sa chambre à l'étage. Alaric et Jenna veillaient dans le living-room serrés l'un contre l'autre sur un des grands canapés du salon. Jenna avait fait montre d'une impressionnante maîtrise de soi compte-tenue de sa récente transition et c'était elle qui apportait son soutien à Alaric en ce moment difficile.

Le portable d'Alaric se mit à bourdonner. A peine avait-t-il pris l'appel que Stefan à l'autre bout du fil et lui parlèrent pratiquement en même temps :

« Stefan ? Où en es-tu ? »

« Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce que …» Stefan eu du mal à terminer sa phrase.

« Mal. Mais il n'est pas encore …euh … bref, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Oui … peut-être. Il faut qu'il tienne, j'arrive avec Klaus »

Alaric comprit immédiatement le message implicite et demanda à Elena de quitter les lieux sur le champ, accompagnée de Jenna.

Alaric monta dans la chambre de Damon et s'assit dans un fauteuil à côté du lit et contemplât son ami. Damon respirait avec peine, son visage était couvert de sueur et il semblait inconscient. Alaric avait le cœur serré de voir son ami dans cet état. Les paroles de Stefan lui avaient redonné de l'espoir mais il eut peur tout d'un coup que Damon n'allait peut-être pas attendre. Alors, Alaric s'approcha du malade et lui prit la main. « Damon ? », appela t-il doucement.

A ce moment, il sentit un souffle qui bouleversa l'air de la chambre et apparurent comme par magie dans la pièce deux silhouettes sombres. Dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre, il reconnut indistinctement Stefan et Klaus. « Stefan ? Dieu soit loué ! Alors ? ».

Klaus jeta à peine un œil méprisant sur la forme étendue sur le lit, avant de se diriger vers la table de chevet où il y prit un verre, mordit dans son poignet et remplit le verre de son sang. Il tendit le verre à Stefan et, d'un signe de tête, lui indiqua le malade. Stefan s'approcha et s'empara du verre avant d'aller s'asseoir au bord du lit à côté de son frère. C'était là où Alaric remarqua que ses mouvements étaient inhabituellement incertains et vacillants, comme s'il avait du mal à se mouvoir.

Stefan approcha le verre des lèvres de Damon mais sa main tremblait tellement qu'il était évident à Alaric que quelque chose clochait et qu'il n'allait pas réussir à faire correctement ce qu'il voulait. Alors, Alaric de l'autre côté du lit attrapa le verre et entreprit de soulever la tête de Damon pour lui faire boire. Au contact du sang sur ses lèvres gercées, Damon releva un peu ses paupières et absorba ce qu'on lui donnait.

Quand il eut vidé le verre, Alaric reposa doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller et l'observa. Il se rendit compte que Stefan de même gardait ses yeux rivés sur son frère, guettant comme lui anxieusement tout signe d'amélioration. Klaus, quant à lui, se tenait en retrait dans un coin de la pièce.

Au bout de quelques instants, Damon finit par remuer un peu et ouvrit ses yeux en clignant. Il vit en premier son frère assis en face de lui, puis, son regard glissa vers l'arrière-plan et il écarquilla de grands yeux éberlués en reconnaissant Klaus.

« Comment te sens-tu, Damon ? », s'empressa de demander Stefan avant qu'il ait pu parler, d'une voix où l'espoir se mêlait à l'angoisse. En même temps, il retroussa la manche de Damon pour inspecter l'endroit où il a été mordu. Alaric de loin fut soulagé de voir que l'étendu de la zone infectée semblait s'être réduite et avoir perdu de sa noirceur pour prendre une teinte violacée moins alarmante.

Damon eut l'air de s'autoévaluer un instant avant de lever le regard vers Stefan et Alaric alternativement, et répondit, avec de l'étonnement dans les yeux, « Ya eu pire, on dirait bien ». Il s'agita et se souleva un peu pour se retrouver en position semi-assis dans son lit. Stefan expira bruyamment de soulagement comme s'il avait retenu son souffle pendant tout ce temps, et son corps de même se détendit.

« Il semble que j'ai rempli ma part du marché et qu'on peut y aller maintenant. », la voix de Klaus résonna dans la pièce rappelant soudainement à tous sa présence. A ces paroles, Stefan commença à se lever à contrecœur lorsque Damon lui attrapa le poignet et le retint.

« Attends ! Où vas-tu aller comme ça ? ». Son regard, qui a retrouvé toute sa vivacité et son tranchant, questionna son frère d'un air qui exigeait réponse. « Stefan ? »

Stefan baissait les yeux et mit un moment avant de parler. « Damon, je vais partir avec Klaus pendant quelque temps. Il ne faudra surtout pas que tu cherches à me suivre. Tu me comprends ? ».

« Non, je ne comprends pas, Stefan. C'est quoi ça, partir avec Klaus ? … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ». Damon parlait de plus en plus fort et, à de l'agacement, commençait à poindre une certaine appréhension comme il devinait confusément la teneur de la réponse à venir.

Dans ses efforts pour comprendre la situation, il prêta plus attention à son frère, et remarqua pour la première fois ses vêtements souillés de sang, troués et déchirés par endroits. Il remarqua les yeux rougis et cernés, les traces de larmes sur ses joues livides, ses lèvres enflées, ses traits fatigués. Il vit aussi les veines noires à la base de son cou, en partie dissimilées sous son t-shirt, si caractéristiques de la morsure de loup-garou, et qu'il avait appris à connaître par cœur et à haïr. Et par-dessus tout, Damon sentait l'odeur inhabituelle qui se trouvait sur Stefan, l'odeur de son sang mélangée à celle, si reconnaissable, du sexe, et de celle de … Klaus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Stefan ? ». Stefan fixa son grand frère de ses yeux immenses. Il semblait effrayé par la colère dans le ton de Damon, incapable de dire un mot. Damon reconnut cette expression. C'était celle du Stefan enfant lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il avait peur de se faire gronder.

Il se tourna vers Klaus. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon frère ? ». Klaus haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, comme si la situation l'amusait. « C'est lui qui est venu me chercher. Il s'est donné à moi en échange de ta vie ».

Damon détourna la tête et darda vers son frère un regard interrogateur rempli d'incrédulité, prêt à exploser. « Quoi ? »

« Ne te fâche pas, Damon. C'est juste … pour un temps. Il ne m'arrivera rien. On se retrouvera dans dix ans et ce sera comme si rien n'est arrivé », balbutia Stefan.

Mais Damon s'écria, hors de lui. « Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Arrête ces idioties ! Arrête de te fourrer dans des pétrins pas possibles pour moi ! Arrête de me sauver nom de dieux ! »

« S'il te plaît, Damon … »

Quelque chose dans le ton de Stefan coupa net Damon. Il avait beau être dans une colère noire, contre son idiot de frère, contre Klaus et le monde entier et surtout contre lui-même, pour la situation dans laquelle Stefan s'était embarqué, il savait reconnaître quand son petit frère était à deux doigts de craquer. Il poussa un gémissement, entre exaspération et tendresse, « Stefan … ».

C'était comme si Stefan n'attendait que ce signe de radoucissement. Il se pencha et vint doucement se nicher contre la poitrine de Damon. Cela faisait une éternité, depuis leur transition exactement, qu'ils n'avaient plus eu ce genre de contact physique ensemble. Il fallait que Stefan ait été à ce point bouleversé et perdu pour se laisser aller ainsi. Et Damon comprit, sans un mot, ce que son petit frère traversait. Il refoula alors sa colère pour lui donner le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Il entoura Stefan de ses bras et le serra dans une ferme accolade. Il enfuit son nez dans les touffes châtaines qu'il embrassa. Damon sourit intérieurement en reconnaissant les traces de senteur de l'enfance qui subsistait en dépit de tout chez Stefan, et le soyeux de ses cheveux qui était resté le même que dans ses souvenirs.

Il sentit des larmes chaudes mouiller son t-shirt et entendit la voix de Stefan, à moitié étouffée dans sa poitrine, « Je ne pourrai jamais vivre l'éternité sans toi … ».

Tout d'un coup, il n'y eu plus de Katherine ni d'Elena, plus de rancœur ni de jalousie. Et Damon redevint le grand frère qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'être au fond pour Stefan, c'était juste qu'il avait oublié de tenir ce rôle le temps où il était amer pour ce qu'ils étaient devenus, et pour l'amour que Katherine réservait à son petit frère en plus qu'à lui.

Damon était peut-être impulsif, mais il savait parfaitement évaluer une situation dangereuse avec l'instinct aigu du prédateur. Son regard croisa celui, impassible, de l'hybride, et les deux hommes se toisèrent en silence par-dessus la tête de Stefan.

Klaus dut reconnaître que Damon était au moins aussi beau, sinon plus, que son frère. Mais là où Stefan dégageait lumière et douceur, Damon irradiait la puissance et le tranchant d'une fine lame, en plus de son côté sombre du tueur, habituel chez les vampires.

Finalement, Damon redressa son frère par les épaules et lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher Klaus d'emmener Stefan, mais il pouvait au moins protéger ce dernier de lui-même. Car, si Damon ne connaissait rien du bla-bla des sorcières sur les vampires au cœur pur, il savait comment Stefan fonctionnait, il connaissait sa fragilité. Alors, il lui parla d'une voix autoritaire mais douce, comme on raisonnerait un enfant.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Steffie. Lorsque ce sera trop dur, je veux que tu tournes le bouton et que tu te mettes sur off. Je veux que tu restes en vie pour moi quoi qu'il arrive, et que tu m'attendes. Parce que je te promets que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, que je n'abandonnerai jamais avant de te retrouver et te ramener. Tu m'entends ? ».

Stefan acquiesça en silence. Ses yeux fixaient son frère avec confiance et adoration et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il est arrivé, perdaient cette impression d'abattement et de bête traquée pour afficher une certaine sérénité.

C'était plus que Klaus n'en pouvait supporter. Ce lien fraternel qui semblait indestructible et dont il était exclu le mettait en rage. Il s'approcha des deux frères et posa une main ferme sur la nuque de Stefan d'un geste possessif. Damon vit son frère se raidir à ce contact et rétracter son corps imperceptiblement comme pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'hybride.

Klaus parla en fixant Damon des yeux, tout en faisant pivoter la tête de Stefan vers lui, arrachant une grimace à ce dernier comme ce mouvement ravivait la douleur de la morsure sur son cou.

« Lorsque j'en aurais fini avec lui, il ne voudra plus revenir vers toi ». Klaus termina sa phrase en prenant les lèvres de Stefan dans les siennes, l'embrassant à pleine bouche en narguant son frère. Alaric au loin détourna les yeux en soupirant.

Damon poussa un grognement et, dans une détente soudaine, rassembla toute l'énergie qu'il a pu recouvrir et propulsa Klaus loin de son frère. Les deux hommes tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. En un instant, Klaus bondit sur Damon et plongea ses griffes dans sa cage thoracique saisissant son cœur, prêt à l'arracher, lorsqu'il entendit Stefan crier. « Klaus, ne tue pas mon frère ».

Stefan tenait à peine debout de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais sa voix stoppa net le geste du puissant Original doublé du loup-garou. Klaus retira sa poigne à contrecœur de Damon. Il lâcha, un peu embarrassé de laisser un vampire aussi jeune et inoffensif que Stefan l'arrêter : « Je ne sais pas exactement quelles clauses du contrat j'ai signé, mais si ton frère ne sait pas se tenir, je ne l'épargnerai pas la prochaine fois. Maintenant, ça suffit. On y va ».

En un clinc d'œil, il se retrouva à côté de Stefan et lui saisit le bras. Pendant un bref moment, les yeux de Damon croisèrent ceux de Stefan de part et d'autre de la chambre. La compréhension se faisait dans leur regard que l'heure d'adieu était arrivée et leurs deux cœurs se plombèrent sous l'imminence de la séparation. Et avant que l'un d'eux ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Klaus arracha déjà Stefan de sa demeure et tous deux disparurent en un souffle à la vitesse vampirique.


	5. Chapter 5 Pleine lune Part 1

_*** Merci infiniment pour vos revues. C'est une chose que d'avoir une histoire dans sa tête, c'est un vrai grand plaisir que de se savoir lu !_

* * *

« DAMON ! ».

Damon se réveillait en sursaut, moite de sueur, dans sa tête résonnait encore le cri de son frère l'appelant à son secours. Ce genre de cauchemar était devenu habituel et hantait ses nuits depuis le départ de Stefan. Spécialement les nuits de pleine lune comme celle-là.

Damon était rongé par la pensée de ce que Klaus pouvait faire subir à son frère. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard perdu de ce dernier le moment où Klaus l'entraînait au loin, ni à effacer de ses yeux la vision de Klaus embrassant un Stefan défait et brisé. _Son innocent et doux petit frère entre les mains de ce vieux pervers !_ Damon vivait comme sur du charbon ardent et consacrait toute son énergie à pister Klaus, et à chercher un moyen pour le tuer.

« A ta place, je ne m'en ferait pas trop. Klaus ne lui fera aucun mal », déclara Alaric un jour, pendant une de leurs pauses-beuveries.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Rick ? ». Devant le regard interrogateur et soupçonneux de Damon, Alaric expliqua, avec un léger haussement d'épaule, l'air de prendre toutes les précautions au monde et marchant sur les œufs :

« Juste une impression. De ce que j'ai vu, Klaus est raide dingue de ton frère ! ». Sur ce, il le quitta avec une petite tape sur l'épaule, laissant un Damon dégoûté, ne sachant s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

Damon sentit la main fraîche d'Elena contre sa joue. « Tout va bien, Damon. C'est juste un cauchemar ». Ils étaient dans un motel au milieu de nulle part, dans une de leurs expéditions à la recherche de Stefan. Alaric et Jenna dormaient dans une chambre voisine. Dans le silence de la nuit, avec son ouïe extra-fine de vampire, Damon pouvait entendre dans la lointaine forêt les loups hurler.

Ces derniers mois ont appris à Elena quelque chose sur Damon. Le voir à ce point bouleversé par la perte de son frère l'émouvait infiniment. Elle était déjà attirée par l'homme, physiquement, mais le tueur la rebutait. Aujourd'hui, c'était comme si l'âme de Damon lui était révélée, à travers cet amour pour son frère, qui transcendait tout.

Mue par une soudaine impulsion, Elena se pencha vers Damon et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Damon se figea et, pendant un bref moment, semblait lutter contre ses propres désirs. Puis, dans un soupir, il lui rendit son baiser. Leur étreinte devint passionnée et ils se laissèrent aller tous les deux à leur intense désir, rendu encore plus consumant parce que réprimé depuis longtemps. Parce que interdit. Pratiquement en même temps, ils se forcèrent à s'interrompre, haletants, comme si l'image de Stefan s'était soudain immiscée en leur esprit simultanément. Damon enserra Elena dans ses bras. Sa voix n'était que souffrance lorsqu'il lui murmura à l'oreille « Pas maintenant, Elena … pas tout de suite ».

Damon maudissait l'ironie de la situation. Le moment où il entrevoyait enfin ce coin de paradis qui lui avait toujours été refusé, son frère était tombé en enfer. Et son frère avait quitté son propre coin de paradis pour se perdre dans cet enfer précisément pour lui !

* * *

Stefan apprit à surveiller l'approche de la pleine lune. Qu'il ait ou non à sa disposition les repères donnés par la civilisation, instinctivement, il se serait tourné vers l'astre argenté dès qu'il aurait été apparent pour en évaluer sa plénitude. C'était devenu comme un réflexe. Une obsession.

Depuis des mois, en compagnie de Klaus, ils jalonnaient les forêts du Tennessee à la recherche des meutes de loups-garous. Lorsque Klaus lui ordonnait de tuer, Stefan s'exécutait. Lorsque Klaus l'obligeait à boire du sang humain, Stefan obéissait. Pas une fois, il ne s'opposait à la volonté de Klaus. Il ne tournait cependant pas le bouton, pas encore. Même si la tentation était forte chaque fois que les paroles de Damon revenaient dans son esprit. Stefan ne voulait pas encore oublier qui il était. Il ne voulait pas encore renoncer à son humanité. Même s'il en mourrait intérieurement chaque fois un peu plus à chaque atrocité commise, à chaque goutte de sang aspirée d'un corps humain. Car il savait qu'une fois le monstre en lui lâché en liberté, ce serait encore pire.

En fait, Stefan se considérait comme déjà mort et sa place était en enfer. Et leur long isolement dans ces contrées sauvages renforçait encore plus cette impression de ne plus exister pour personne. Mystic Falls devenait un souvenir lointain. Même s'il gardait précieusement dans un recoin de son esprit la promesse que lui avait faite Damon, l'espoir d'être retrouvé et sauvé s'estompait peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'il se sentait de plus en plus irrémédiablement damné. Parfois cependant, dans son sommeil agité, il lui arrivait encore de rêver des yeux d'Elena, tantôt le suppliant de revenir, tantôt le couvant simplement avec amour, ou alors, il se revoyait avec son frère, insouciant et heureux, du temps où ils étaient humains. Et il se réveillait à sa réalité chaque fois plus abandonné que jamais, avec une douloureuse sensation de perte dans le cœur, une impression de vide affreuse dans l'estomac.

Et dans l'enfer de Stefan, il y avait Klaus. La compagnie de l'hybride était terrifiante. La plupart du temps taciturne, Klaus pouvait se montrer d'humeur très changeante, passant de l'impassibilité totale à une rage absolue l'instant d'après. Stefan ne savait jamais exactement sur quel pied danser en sa présence, ni à quoi il pouvait penser. Parfois, il sentait son regard braqué sur lui et, lorsque Stefan se retournait, Klaus avait déjà détourné ses yeux. Ou alors, il lui arrivait de surprendre Klaus le scruter fixement, avec une expression indéfinissable et intense dans ses yeux bleus délavés, comme une attente ou un désir, qui rendait Stefan mal à l'aise et lui faisait se détourner ailleurs, gêné.

Et Stefan vivait dans l'angoisse permanente de devoir revivre l'expérience que Klaus lui avait fait subir. A son grand soulagement, l'hybride le laissait tranquille la plupart du temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrivaient les nuits de pleine lune. Même si Klaus s'était affranchi de la mutation forcée, ces nuits-là, il était particulièrement nerveux, et ses pulsions les plus sauvages, meurtrières ou sexuelles, s'en trouvaient exacerbées. Les premières pleines lunes qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, quand il en avait fini avec lui, Klaus l'avait laissé à moitié mort, et Stefan avait mis plusieurs jours pour récupérer. Et son corps de vampire, indifférent à son sort, réparait toujours tout à la perfection, et il se retrouvait intact à nouveau pour la prochaine lune.

C'était comme ça qu'il avait appris à redouter l'approche de la pleine lune. Pas à cause des nombreux loups-garous qui infestaient les alentours et qui, ces nuits-là, se muaient en chasseurs tandis que lui, vampire, devenait leur proie favorite.

Cette nuit-là précisément, la lune pleine brillait cruellement dans le ciel noir, baignant toute la forêt de sa lumière argentée. Stefan se pelotonnait près du feu de leur campement, ses bras entourant ses genoux repliés sur lesquels reposait son menton, fixant les flammes. Klaus avait disparu à l'approche du crépuscule, sans lui avoir donné d'ordre, après lui avoir décoché un de ses regards énigmatiques. Depuis, Stefan guettait son retour, un nœud dans l'estomac. Mais la lune avait dépassé son apogée et Klaus semblait hors de vue pour de bon, et Stefan commençait à respirer.

Tout-à-coup, son ouïe vampirique détectait de sourds grognements au loin. Stefan se releva aussitôt, alerté, et concentra ses sens sur le danger qu'il pressentait. Il chercha un moyen de s'échapper mais les grognements s'approchaient rapidement de lui en cercle concentrique, et, bientôt, il se retrouva piégé par une meute de loups-garous. Les loups resserrèrent leur menace autour de lui en grognant, prenant leur temps, jouissant de leur nombre, jusqu'à ce qu'il put distinguer nettement sous la clarté de la lune les yeux jaunes et les rangées de dents acérés des plus proches. Et la meute l'attaqua.

Stefan parvenait à esquisser le premier loup-garou et à briser le dos d'un deuxième qui lui sautait dessus, mais il lui était impossible d'échapper aux multiples assauts qui provenaient de toutes les directions. Il sentait les mâchoires des loups se refermer sur ses membres, sur son corps, déchiquetant sa chair et essayant de le traîner dans leur gueule, et, dans sa détresse, il cria le nom de la seule personne qui était susceptible de le sauver à ce moment-là. « KLAUS ! ».

Son appel résonna dans la nuit noire mais il était désespérément seul. A un moment, un des loups prit sa gorge en pleine gueule, et comme il basculait en arrière sous l'assaut de la bête, du coin de l'œil, il vit un grand loup au pelage argenté bondir dans sa direction. Stefan se disait que c'était la fin, et la pensée l'effleura que c'était aussi bien ainsi. Mais, le moment où le grand loup l'atteignait, il s'était déjà mué en une forme humaine qui atterrissait près de lui. Dans la foulée, Stefan sentait que les loups qui le tiraillaient de toutes parts entre leurs dents acérées lâchaient prise l'un après l'autre, comme chassés par quelqu'un. Au moment où il allait s'écrouler, submergé par la douleur des multiples morsures qu'il avait, un bras le prit fermement par la taille et il se retrouva soutenu contre un corps nu, le visage lové dans la nuque de son sauveur. L'odeur de Klaus emplissait ses narines en même temps que la voix de ce dernier soufflait contre son oreille d'un ton inhabituellement tendu et inquiet : « Je suis là. Je te tiens. ».

Stefan était vaguement conscient du bras de Klaus qui entourait sa taille de manière rassurante, le pressant contre son corps vigoureux et chaud. Il sentait les muscles de Klaus se tendre aux mouvements qu'il faisait pour combattre les loups. Le sang giclait autour d'eux et les corps des bêtes voletaient de toute part au milieu de grognements féroces, mais Stefan se sentait parfaitement en sécurité dans l'étreinte de Klaus. Confusément, il réalisait la puissance et la force de l'hybride pendant que ce dernier les défendait de sa seule main libre, arrachant un par un le cœur des bêtes qui osaient les attaquer, déplaçant leurs deux corps avec facilité, comme si Stefan ne pesait rien dans son bras, veillant toujours à préserver son protégé de toute nouvelle morsure. Stefan s'abandonna de soulagement contre le corps nu de Klaus et s'évanouit.


	6. Chapter 6 Pleine lune Part 2

*** ATT: léger Slash vers la fin ***

* * *

Klaus se maudissait pour ce qui était arrivé à Stefan.

Depuis qu'il a pu emmener ce jeune vampire avec lui, Klaus voulait bien faire avec Stefan. Lui laisser le temps de s'adapter à sa compagnie, ne plus le brusquer. Ce comportement ne lui était pas coutumier, Klaus ayant l'habitude de prendre simplement ce qu'il désirait, sans s'occuper de négociation ou compromis. Mais avec Stefan, c'était différent. Il ne voulait plus lui faire de mal. Car Klaus ne supportait pas de voir la terreur permanente dans les yeux de Stefan lorsqu'il le regardait, ni lorsque son jeune compagnon se crispait à son contact, quand, par hasard, leurs corps se frôlaient. Mais il ne savait pas non plus comment s'y prendre pour atteindre le cœur de ce garçon, car cela faisait très longtemps que Klaus n'avait plus eu à courir après qui que ce soit. Aussi, pour le moment, se contentait-il d'observer de loin le jeune vampire, s'efforçant d'ignorer ses propres envies pour le laisser tranquille, même si la proximité constante de Stefan devenait une véritable torture dans ces conditions.

Seulement, lorsqu'arrivait la pleine lune, Klaus ne contrôlait plus rien. C'étaient comme si la lune décuplaient ses instincts les plus primaires, et ses pulsions sexuelles, encore plus amplifiées du fait de la frustration cumulée, prenaient alors des proportions inçoupsonnées, et eurent raison irrésistiblement de ses bonnes résolutions. Et Stefan, en général seul exutoire se trouvant dans les parages immédiats de Klaus à ces moments là, en essuyait inmanquablement de plein fouet les violentes conséquences. Les fois où c'était arrivé, et vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Stefan à la fin, Klaus s'en voulait terriblement après coup. Aussi, cette fois-ci, décida-t-il de donner libre cours à son côté lycanthrope en mutant sous la pleine lune, essayant ainsi de protéger Stefan de sa violence. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'éloigner pour autant, conscient que l'endroit était dangereux pour un vampire isolé. Mais il s'était laissé grisé par le plaisir donné par ses nouveaux sens de parcourrir le sous-bois dans son enveloppe de loup-garou, jusqu'à ce que le cri de Stefan parvenait à ses oreilles.

Maintenant, Il se maudissait d'avoir laissé son jeune compagnon seul cette nuit-là.

Klaus serrait ses lèvres le temps de se débarrasser des loups, pressé d'en finir pour pouvoir s'occuper de Stefan. Il prêtait attention aux battements de cœur de ce dernier en même temps qu'il se battait. Les pensées de Klaus faisaient des bonds dans sa tête. _Combien de morsures de loup-garou un vampire pouvait-il encaisser avant de succomber ? Quelle quantité de venin son organisme pouvait-il tolérer avant de crasher ?_ Un sentiment d'urgence et de panique envahit Klaus lorsqu'il sentit Stefan devenir flasque contre son bras. Pour la première fois, Stefan l'avait appelé à son secours, et Klaus était terrifié à l'idée d'arriver trop tard.

Lorsqu'enfin les derniers loups restés vivants se soient enfuis, Klaus déposa précautionneusement Stefan sur le sol. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit d'évaluer l'étendue des blessures et ne lui apprit rien de rassurant. Sans plus tarder, il écarta les lèvres de Stefan et fit couler son sang dans sa bouche à partir de son poignet qu'il mordit au préalable. « Bois, Stefan, s'il te plaît », supplia-t-il comme le vampire inconscient n'avalait pas. Il appuya sur quelques points précis le long de sa gorge abîmée afin d'activer le réflexe de déglutition en un geste appris au cours de sa longue existence, et fut soulagé de constater que ça marchait. Stefan commençait à avaler le sang dans sa bouche, et Klaus détecta même une faible tentative de succion. Mais l'aspiration que faisait Stefan était trop ténue pour maintenir l'ouverture de la petite veine contre le pouvoir de guérison de l'Original. Alors, Klaus se mordit plusieurs fois dans son poignet pour lui donner la quantité de sang qu'il jugeait nécessaire. Et pendant que Stefan buvait son sang, Klaus murmurait à plusieurs reprises, comme à lui-même : « Je suis désolé », jusqu'à ce qu'à la fin, rassuré, il s'arrêta et s'allongea à côté de Stefan, se sentant lui-même épuisé.

Stefan revenait lentement à lui. Tout son corps restait douloureux mais la douleur s'était fortement estompée. Il prit conscience du corps étendu à ses côtés et se redressa laborieusement à moitié pour mieux voir. Autour de lui, les carcasses de loups-garous jonchaient le sol. Le corps d'albâtre de Klaus luisait sous la lune et était couvert de sang qui suintait des morsures dont il était couvert. L'hybride avait l'air mal en point. Sa respiration était hachée et il avait les yeux fermés. Stefan ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il s'assit avec difficulté et examina les blessures sur le corps de Klaus, hésitant sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Et, comme si ce dernier avait senti son regard, il ouvrit ses yeux transparents, qui revêtaient une teinte grise dans la nuit, et les braqua sur Stefan d'un air impénétrable.

Klaus étudia le beau visage de Stefan. Il le vit hésiter et froncer les sourcils, ses lèvres faisant une moue inconsciente comme il semblait réfléchir intensément. Intérieurement, Klaus se tendit et mobilisa ses muscles, prêt à parer toute éventuelle attaque, mais espérant de tout son être que Stefan ne tentât rien. Non pas que le jeune vampire représentait une vraie menace pour lui, même dans l'état où il était. Mais Klaus ne voulait pas être obligé de faire du mal à Stefan, et, par-dessus tout, la pensée que ce dernier pouvait lui vouloir du mal lui était intolérable. Dans l'esprit tortueux de Klaus cependant, il se disait que, pour Stefan, c'était probablement une occasion en or pour le blesser, peut-être pas mortellement, mais suffisamment sans doute pour espérer s'échapper et mettre de la distance entre eux. C'était ce que lui, en tout cas, aurait tenté de toute évidence.

Aussi, était-il interloqué et incrédule lorsque le garçon, d'un geste un peu gauche, lui fourra simplement son poignet devant son nez. Comme Klaus le fixait sans réagir, Stefan expliqua, l'air un peu gêné : « Tu as besoin de sang. On n'a rien d'autre. Je ne suis pas en état pour chasser ».

Dans le regard de Klaus se devinait comme un sourire lorsqu'il prit le poignet offert, le pressa contre sa bouche avant d'y planter le plus doucement qu'il put ses canines allongées. Il n'y pouvait rien, par contre, pour le venin. Stefan fit entendre un faible râle accompagné d'un léger soupir à la morsure. Le sang parfumé giclait dans la bouche de Klaus, emplissant ses palais de son goût succulent et il aspira avec délice. Il leva les yeux vers Stefan et le surprit les paupières à moitié baissées, un voile devant ses yeux mi-clos et les lèvres entrouvertes. Une expression qui ressemblait à de la volupté passait, fugitive, sur son visage. Klaus s'interrompit, saisi et émerveillé. Sans quitter Stefan des yeux, il lécha lentement la plaie causée par ses dents pour la nettoyer et libéra son poignet.

Un frisson parcourut Stefan lorsque Klaus lécha l'intérieur de son poignet, et une étrange faiblesse le prit dans le bas-ventre. Klaus lui avait déjà bu son sang à même le corps, mais toujours à son corps défendant, et il n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation de vertige. Il croisa le regard de Klaus et vit dans les yeux de celui-ci qu'il s'était aperçu de son trouble. Stefan se sentit traqué. Il rougit et détournait son regard.

Pour masquer son embarras, il lui dit : "Merci ... de m'avoir sauvé". Et Stefan était sincèrement touché que Klaus était venu à son secours et s'était même mis en danger pour lui. Il allait s'éloigner lorsque le bras de Klaus jaillit et agrippa sa nuque. Stefan se crispa instantanément à ce contact. C'était un geste de pure possession que Klaus avait souvent à son encontre, et Stefan détestait ça. Il maudissait son propre idiotie. "Bravo, Stefan. T'as gagné ! Fallait vraiment que tu réveilles la bête !".

Mais cette fois-ci, la main de Klaus restait hésitante sur sa nuque, imprimant juste un tendre massage du bout des doigts, caressant la base de ses cheveux. Et Stefan se détendit peu à peu, quand il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les lèvres de Klaus étaient rouges, presque noires sous le clair de lune, et combien elles étaient charnues et brillantes. Klaus le scrutait intensément, étudiant chaque nuance de son visage. Captivé par la bouche de Klaus, Stefan ne se rendit pas vraiment compte que la main sur sa nuque commençait à exercer une douce pression pour attirer son visage vers celui de Klaus. Il ferma les yeux lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent finalement, et ce contact envoya un autre frisson à travers tout son corps.

Klaus l'embrassa tendrement. Ses lèvres brûlantes étaient incroyablement douces lorsqu'elles pressaient les siennes, les malaxant et les englobant tour à tour, les suçant brièvement parfois. Le bout de sa langue venait caresser par moment ses lèvres une à une, amplifiant le chatouillement que Stefan ressentait dans son bas-ventre. Au bout d'un certain temps, Klaus immisça franchement sa langue entre ses lèvres, et Stefan commença à lui rendre son baiser. Ils jouèrent un moment avec leurs langues et lorsque Stefan laissa Klaus le dominer et prendre sa bouche, celui-ci poussa un râle sourd et lui prit le visage des deux mains pour mieux le contrôler, et son baiser devint plus passionné et envahissant. Stefan commença à perdre haleine et à manquer d'air.

Klaus libéra sa bouche et déposa un baiser appuyé sur chacune de ses paupières closes. Il déplaça ses baisers vers sa joue, le long de sa mâchoire, puis, il lui tourna le visage pour exposer son oreille dont il mordilla le lobe un moment avant d'enrober son oreille toute entière entre ses lèvres. Au milieu du souffle chaud de Klaus, Stefan sentit sa langue humide pénétrer la cavité de son oreille en la remplissant complètement, et il laissa échapper un gémissement involontaire et se sentit défaillir, une vague de chair de poule parcourant toute sa peau.

Savoir qu'il parvenait à provoquer ce trouble chez Stefan excitait Klaus et le guidait. Il poussa un grognement satisfait et revenait reprendre la bouche du jeune garçon, cette fois goulument, possessivement, sans retenu. Stefan s'abandonna et se perdit dans ce baiser. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Plus rien d'autre n'existait à part les lèvres de Klaus et cette sensation brûlante et enivrante qu'elles lui distillaient, et qui faisaient vibrer son corps à leur rythme et le faisaient haleter.

Lorsque Klaus s'interrompit et lâcha enfin son visage, Stefan s'affala sur la poitrine de l'hybride, à bout de souffle. Ils étaient tous les deux hors d'haleine et pantelants, et restèrent ainsi enlacés l'un contre l'autre un long moment, épuisés de leurs blessures récentes, mais aussi de leur intense désir...

Les yeux de Klaus fixaient la lune déclinante dans le ciel au dessus d'eux. Le corps souple et odorant du jeune garçon qui s'appuyait sur lui se soulevait et s'affaissait régulièrement sous le rythme de sa respiration paisible indiquant qu'il s'était assoupi. Klaus leva une main et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. De son autre main, il lui souleva le poignet pour examiner la trace de la morsure, et y déposa un léger baiser.

Klaus se disait qu'il pouvait parfaitement rester comme ça, immobile, pour l'éternité. Il se sentait revivre. C'était une sensation presque douloureuse de sentir son cœur aride s'ouvrir à nouveau aux sentiments. Mais Klaus était certain maintenant que pour rien au monde, il n'accepterait de perdre Stefan.


	7. Chapter 7 Dans les bras de Klaus

**Disclaimer** : Rien de tout ça ne m'appartient bien malheureusement (et cela vaut aussi pour tous les autres chapitres de cette histoire)

**Author note** : La deuxième moitié de ce chapitre est du pur SLASH ! Vous voilà prévenus :). Pour ceux qui vont jusqu'au bout, soyez indulgents. C'est ma première fois et ce n'est pas un exercice évident.

**Edit** : Rédité légèrement sur les conseils de Damonia (merci à toi)

* * *

Les yeux clos, Stefan émergeait lentement des brumes du sommeil. Il sentait les rayons du soleil danser sur son corps et lui parvenait le doux bruissement des feuillages sous la brise. Dans un soupir de bien-être, il se serra davantage contre quelque chose de souple et chaud sur lequel il était couché.

_Klaus ! _

Stefan réalisa d'un coup la situation, ce qui le réveilla pour de bon, et il se redressa presque aussitôt pour se retrouver face au regard amusé de Klaus.

Stefan eut le sentiment que cela faisait un moment que l'hybride attendait son réveil. Embarrassé au-delà de toute expression, il se leva et s'éloigna gauchement en fuyant le regard de Klaus, décidant tout d'un coup que ses vêtements nécessitaient d'être changés. Il trouva son sac-à-dos et s'accroupit, farfouillant dedans à la recherche d'un haut pas trop sale. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière revenaient par bribes dans son esprit. En particulier, celui, si troublant, du contact du corps de Klaus contre le sien, de l'impression d'être si fragile dans l'étreinte de ce dernier, et des sensations au moment où Klaus l'embrassait.

Stefan secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces images de son esprit, et leva les yeux, juste pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Klaus planté devant lui, toujours nu comme un ver et très à l'aise. _Quand on parle du loup !_ Pesta Stefan en son intérieur.

La blondeur de Klaus étincelait au soleil. _Et il est vraiment blond de la tête au pied_, remarqua Stefan distraitement. Sa peau d'aristocrate anglais d'une pâleur rosée mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus azurs qui semblaient particulièrement adoucis ce matin-là, ainsi que sa bouche aux lèvres vermeilles et charnues. Stefan se fit la réflexion que Klaus ressemblait à un dieu à ce moment là.

Puis, affluait d'un coup le souvenir de ces nuits où ce même dieu le violentait, où cette même bouche déchiquetait sa chair, et Stefan eut un accès de dégoût qui l'aurait fait vomir s'il avait été humain. Il se détourna de l'hybride, acheva de se changer et s'élança vers la forêt en lui jetant par-dessus l'épaule : « J'ai faim ». Il n'attendit pas Klaus, sachant que ce dernier allait aussi partir chasser de son côté.

* * *

Damon, Elena, Alaric et Jenna se tenaient disséminés dans la clairière, examinant le carnage du lieu. Ils fouillaient parmi les carcasses des loups et les restes du campement à l'abandon, à la recherche de trace permettant d'identifier Stefan ou Klaus.

Le cœur de Damon manqua un battement quand il aperçu par terre ce qu'il reconnut comme un t-shirt de Stefan. Il ramassa le vêtement déchiqueté et raidi de sang séché et le renifla. L'odeur familière de son petit frère imprégnait encore les tissues. C'était le premier signe de vie de Stefan qu'ils ont pu avoir depuis plusieurs mois, mais Damon eut un serrement de cœur en tenant ce vêtement qui laissait deviner combien son frère avait dû souffrir.

De rage impuissante, il donna un violent coup de pied dans le cadavre de loup le plus proche, l'envoyant balader à l'autre côté de la clairière. Il se disait qu'il ne pouvait rien arriver de mal à Stefan. _C'est un vampire, il guérit tout seul. Et Klaus le soigne surement pour le venin de loup-garou_. Se disait-il.

Elena s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille :

« Nous l'avons retrouvé, Damon. Il va bien. Notre plan marchera, et bientôt, on le ramènera à la maison »

Damon ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment, puis, ils s'embrassèrent. Alaric et Jenna n'en avaient pas l'air surpris.

Stefan se tenait tétanisé derrière l'arbre qui le masquait à la vue des personnes se trouvant dans la clairière. Il était revenu après s'être abreuvé sur un daim pour tomber pile sur ce spectacle de son frère et cette jeune femme qui avait représenté l'amour de sa vie, enlacés et s'embrassant amoureusement.

Stefan suffoquait. Il ressentait une douleur aigüe dans le cœur et il en étouffait d'avoir si mal. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il s'en rendît compte. Il se sentait abandonné, exclu de la vie de ces personnes qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Ils avaient avancé et allaient passer à une autre étape de leur existence, et lui, restait enlisé dans son enfer fait de tuerie et de sang.

Stefan n'avait pas de haine envers Damon, et encore moins pour Elena. Il avait sacrifié sa vie et son propre couple pour son frère de son plein gré, et il l'aurait refait sans hésiter. Et quelque part, il était même soulagé que Damon ait pu consoler Elena. Mais, à ce moment-là, Stefan ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir si mal pour ce qu'il avait perdu, cet amour si fort qui l'avait réconcilié avec la vie.

Et il pleurait aussi sur son âme perdue. Car les voir là lui renvoyait soudain une image de lui-même tellement monstrueux et misérable, avec son âme damnée et son corps souillé. C'était comme si un insurmontable fossé s'était creusé entre eux et lui, et il se demandait s'il était encore digne d'être sauvé.

Stefan entendit soudain l'approche de Klaus de loin, et le danger que cela représentait pour ses proches le tira de sa léthargie. Rapidement, il revint à la réalité. Stefan essuya d'un revers de main ses larmes, ramassa un caillou qu'il jeta dans les buissons à l'autre côté de la clairière pour détourner l'attention de son frère, et s'élança dans le sens opposé pour intercepter Klaus avant qu'il n'atteignit la clairière.

* * *

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la tombée de la nuit dans un motel perdu à la lisière de la forêt, à côté d'un bar qui tenait aussi lieu de l'unique restaurant du coin. C'était leur premier contact avec la civilisation depuis plusieurs mois, et Stefan en aurait été soulagé de ce tête à tête forcé avec Klaus s'il n'était pas resté à ce point dévasté suite à cette rencontre dans la clairière.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar-restaurant, dont la rude clientèle était composée majoritairement de passants, routiers, chasseurs, ou encore bûcherons, à la mine patibulaire ou aux gros bras tatoués. Leur entrée provoqua des regards à peine discrets accompagnés de ricanements suggestifs et douteux au passage de Stefan, dont les traits fins et la silhouette juvénile harmonieusement musclée faisaient presque frêle et délicate figure par rapport au reste de la population. Mais ces regards se détournèrent aussitôt, malaisés, dès lors qu'ils croisèrent les yeux bleus glaçant de Klaus qui revêtaient à ce moment là des éclats meurtriers.

L'attention dont bénéficia son compagnon n'échappa pas à Klaus et il eut envie, sans qu'il comprît exactement pourquoi, d'étriper tous ceux qui les dispensaient, et se sentit lui-même étrangement irrité. Ceci avait peut-être à voir avec le fait que Stefan s'était à nouveau renfermé dans son mutisme dépressif après ce qui lui avait semblé être un moment de rapprochement entre eux la veille. Klaus était dérouté et se sentait bizarrement dépité par ce revirement dans l'attitude du jeune vampire !

« Donnez-nous ce que vous avez de plus fort », commanda Klaus, s'accoudant au bar à côté de Stefan.

La barmaid, une femme à la forte corpulence, indiqua ce dernier du menton et demanda à Klaus : « C'est pas un truc pour les débutants. Il peut boire, lui ? »

Klaus souriait : « Oh, vous seriez étonnée »

Elle haussa les épaules et leur servit son cocktail explosif maison. Stefan vida son verre en un seul coup sec. Il s'étrangla un peu mais en demanda toute de suite un autre après. Il en descendit ainsi plusieurs verres en silence, fixant sans rien voir devant lui. A la fin, n'en pouvant plus, Klaus se pencha vers son oreille:

« Tu joues bien le jeu, Stefan. Mais je sais que tu penses à ton frère et que tu détestes te trouver ici avec moi ».

L'alcool faisait tourner la tête de Stefan et commençait à engourdir son esprit. C'était ce qu'il voulait. S'enivrer pour oublier ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la clairière. Il se tourna vers Klaus avec un haussement d'épaule et un sourire sans joie, que démentaient ses yeux tristes :

« Je ne me soucie plus de rien, ni de personne, … »

A ce moment, l'entrée du bar s'ouvrit et Stefan vit, comme au ralenti, Damon s'apprêter à pénétrer dans la salle. Bien sûr, son frère les avait suivis à la trace. Presque sans réfléchir, il se pencha vers Klaus, qui était de dos par rapport à l'entrée, et termina sa phrase :

« … sauf de toi, Klaus »

Dans un même mouvement, il tira l'hybride vers lui par son col et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, capturant son attention. Il continua dans un murmure :

« Allons-nous en d'ici ».

Stefan se fichait des voyeurs aux alentours qui ricanèrent de plus belle en échangeant des propos salaces à son geste. Il se fichait éperdument de ce que son frère pouvait penser de lui, et que son ex-petite amie le voyait descendre aussi bas. Il se fichait également de provoquer Klaus et des conséquences de ce que cela allait avoir pour lui.

Revenaient à Stefan par flash ces nuits les plus noires de sa vie où Klaus faisait de lui ce qu'il voulait, quand il disposait de son corps comme d'un jouet et qu'il abusait de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il le suppliait d'arrêter et qu'il continuait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouissait. Alors, un baiser ou une nuit de plus ou de moins n'était pas grand-chose au point où il en était.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Damon tressaillir à la vue de son frère agrippant Klaus pour l'embrasser et battre en retraite, entrainant le reste de ses compagnons avec lui, juste à temps comme Klaus finissait de payer et se levait. Klaus passa un bras autour des épaules de Stefan et tous les deux sortirent et se dirigèrent vers leur motel. Stefan était soulagé de ne déceler la présence de Damon et de ces compagnons nulle part une fois dehors. Klaus marchait à ses côtés, silencieux, tendu et impatient.

* * *

Stefan entra dans la chambre le premier. Il tint la porte à Klaus et la referma derrière lui. A peine s'est-il retourné, Klaus le plaqua contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer et se jeta sur lui, le dévorant de ses baisers, pressé, et pris par l'urgence de ses désirs qu'il réprimait depuis le bar. Si le comportement de Stefan l'avait surpris, malgré lui, la proposition du jeune vampire l'avait excité.

Stefan, contrairement aux autres fois, retourna son baiser avec fougue et écrasa son corps contre celui de Klaus. Ses baisers étaient voraces, désespérés, empreints d'une curieuse souffrance. Surpris, Klaus fit une pause, immobilisant Stefan en tenant ses deux bras. Ils se tinrent un moment ainsi, front contre front, haletants tous les deux.

« Aimes moi, Klaus », finit par souffler Stefan presque dans un sanglot.

Il avait désespérément besoin de se sentir cajolé, aimé et désiré. Et d'effacer de sa mémoire l'image de Damon et d'Elena en train de s'embrasser. S'il pouvait utiliser l'étreinte de Klaus pour cela, alors, oui, il allait le faire. Klaus lui devait au moins ça.

Klaus saisit le visage de Stefan et fixa intensément ses yeux embués de larmes, cherchant à comprendre, bouleversé par sa demande et la souffrance qu'il y décelait. Une vague de désir ainsi qu'une immense tendresse pour le jeune vampire le submergèrent, et c'était comme si Klaus redécouvrait les gestes de l'amour qui étaient siens il y avait si longtemps.

Il souleva Stefan dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit. Il lui fit glisser son t-shirt par-dessus la tête avant de l'allonger sur le dos. Klaus s'étendit sur le corps svelte du jeune homme, torse contre torse, ventre contre ventre. Il s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche en un long baiser profond avant de déplacer ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire puis descendre vers sa gorge. La peau à cet endroit était d'une finesse et sensibilité inouïe et la senteur qui s'en dégageait était purement enivrante. Klaus mordilla voracement la peau délicate et y imprima des succions appuyées, laissant des marques apparentes le long du cou.

Klaus sentit le corps de Stefan complètement réceptif à ses caresses, sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule, sa respiration courte et les battements de son cœur s'affoler. Stefan laissa échapper un léger râle lorsque Klaus, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, commença à se frotter contre son entrejambe qui s'était durci.

Ses baisers descendirent sur la poitrine de Stefan et s'arrêtèrent sur un sein qu'il lécha du bout pointu de sa langue, envoyant un frisson dans tout le corps de Stefan et lui arrachant un gémissement. Klaus s'acharna longuement sur le sein qu'il avala et suça impitoyablement, tandis que sa main frottait et pinçait le bout durci de l'autre sein. Le corps de Stefan se cambra comme s'il obéissait à la succion de Klaus. Stefan se sentit défaillir et se perdit dans cette sensation nouvelle, haletant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que, n'en pouvant plus de cette excitation, il repoussa Klaus violemment par les épaules et échangea leur position. Assis sur les jambes de ce dernier, il essaya fébrilement de lui désagrafer la ceinture tout en dévorant sa bouche, son visage de ses baisers.

Klaus le laissa faire un moment puis il plaqua Stefan à nouveau sur le lit et le chevaucha. Il attrapa ses deux poignets et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et les maintint facilement d'une seule main. Sa main libre glissait vers la boucle de ceinture qu'il défit méthodiquement pendant qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille, entre deux baisers : « Laisse-moi te montrer. Stefan ».

Comme le jeune homme se laissa faire, il relâcha ses bras pour faire glisser le jeans défait de Stefan et finit de le dénuder complètement. Tout en continuant à couvrir de ses baisers son visage, sa gorge, son torse, sa main vint saisir son entrejambe à pleine paume, provoquant un tressaillement dans tout le corps de Stefan. Il le caressa avec insistance, jusqu'à ce que du liquide commençait à suinter en son extrémité, faisant haleter le jeune vampire de plus en plus bruyamment.

Les baisers de Klaus descendirent vers son bas-ventre, sa langue se promenant sur la peau veloutée du torse, passant sur le ventre parfaitement plat et musclé. Puis, Klaus le prit dans sa bouche. Stefan laissa échapper un cri étouffé quand il se sentit étroitement aspiré dans la cavité buccale de Klaus. Ses mains agrippèrent les cheveux de Klaus pendant que ce dernier le suçait. Tous les sens de Stefan se concentrèrent sur la sensation brûlante dispensée par la bouche de Klaus, et il se cambra en arrière et projeta en un réflexe ses hanches dans cette bouche. Ses dents serrées laissèrent échapper un gémissement proche du sanglot. Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser quand Klaus s'interrompit brusquement. Il plaqua à nouveau les bras de Stefan au dessus de sa tête et lui murmura, en même temps qu'il introduisit plusieurs doigts dans sa bouche entrouverte qui cherchait de l'air : « Pas encore. Stefan. Tu n'as encore rien vu ».

Klaus continuait à maintenir les bras de Stefan au-dessus de sa tête pendant qu'avec sa langue il prenait possession de sa bouche et que les doigts mouillés de sa main libre vinrent masser l'entrée de Stefan. Le jeune vampire ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés à ce contact et son corps se tortilla violemment, essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de l'hybride.

Klaus comprenait trop bien la raison de cette terreur et redoubla de tendresse. Il caressa doucement la joue de Stefan et se pressa contre son oreille : « Détends-toi, Stefan. J'irai doucement ». Il hésita à utiliser la contrainte mentale, puis, y renonça en sentant Stefan cesser de lutter et se laisser aller sous lui.

Tout en le fixant des yeux, Klaus s'immisça entre les jambes de Stefan qu'il écarta, soulevant légèrement les genoux du jeune homme pour mieux l'exposer. Il cracha ensuite dans sa paume et avec sa salive vint humecter l'entrée de Stefan, qui était vierge au moment de la transition de ce dernier, et, par conséquence, était destinée à le rester pour l'éternité dans son corps immuable de vampire. Puis Klaus y introduisit doucement son index mouillé.

Stefan ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière en un profond soupir, essayant de se détendre et s'ajuster à cette intrusion. Il poussa une faible plainte lorsque Klaus introduisit un deuxième doigt puis un troisième en lui et commença un lent va-et-vient. Peu à peu, Stefan s'habitua à la sensation, éprouvant au bout d'un moment pour la première fois une étrange et voluptueuse faiblesse dans ses membres inférieurs à ce frottement répété. Derrière ses yeux clos, Stefan sentit Klaus reprendre en même temps ses baisers, pétrissant ses lèvres, meurtrissant ses seins, son sexe. Il se cramponna à Klaus et gémit doucement, s'abandonnant à toutes les excitations que Klaus prodiguait partout sur son corps.

Brusquement les doigts de Klaus furent retirés et Stefan sentit un membre durci contre son cul déjà malmené. Il eut à peine le temps d'appréhender ce qui allait arriver que Klaus le pénétra, pourtant le plus doucement qu'il put. Stefan laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé à la sensation de brûlure provoquée, ses mains empoignèrent les draps et deux larmes roulaient sur ses tempes. Le temps qu'il reprit sa respiration, Klaus resta immobile, attendant, et il lui en fût reconnaissant de cette attention.

Puis, la douleur se calma et Klaus commença à mouvoir ses hanches d'avant et arrière. Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus rapides, s'enfonçant chaque fois plus profondément en lui, ses hanches venant claquant violemment les muscles de son derrière à chaque coup de butoir.

Peu à peu, une sensation voluptueuse gagnait Stefan, remplaçant la douleur, et accroissait en intensité à chaque nouvelle intrusion de Klaus. A un moment, ces sensations se muaient en de profondes vagues de plaisir qui irradiaient dans tout son corps à partir de son bas-ventre à chaque impact de Klaus dans son intérieur, le laissant les membres faibles et sans force, et le faisant pratiquement crier à chaque fois.

Entendre Stefan gémir d'extase acheva de libérer toute la violence du désir chez Klaus, qui s'était retenu jusque-là, laissant son jeune amant désormais sans protection contre ses instincts sadiques dominateurs. Il se retira brusquement, retourna Stefan d'un geste sec, glissa un bras sous son ventre pour le soulever à sa convenance, et le reprit sans plus de façon. Klaus se déchaîna pour de bon, martelant impitoyablement ses fesses de ses puissants coups de hanche répétés à une vitesse inhumaine, le déchirant à nouveau et le faisant en même temps se convulser de plaisir.

Stefan se sentit dépossédé de tout son être. Plus rien d'autre n'existait au-delà de cette sensation intense qui emplissait tout son esprit et tout son corps. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Klaus remplissait tout son être et le possédait. Stefan jouissait comme jamais de la sensation de se perdre et d'appartenir à l'hybride. Il se cramponna mentalement et physiquement à Klaus et cria son nom dans un sanglot au moment où l'orgasme éclata en lui.

Le cri de Stefan appelant son nom envoya l'hybride proche de son propre orgasme. N'y tenant plus, il bascula sa tête en arrière et laissa ses canines s'allongèrent. Il se redressa au-dessus du corps qu'il était en train d'abuser, puis plongea sa tête sur la base du cou et y planta violemment ses crocs. Au moment où il mordait dans la chair tendre sans défense, et où le sang si particulièrement enivrant de ce jeune vampire giclait dans sa bouche, un puissant et profond orgasme emporta Klaus et il se répandit dans Stefan dans de violents soubresauts.

Klaus s'écroula sur Stefan après sa libération. Les deux amants restèrent ainsi pendant longtemps l'un contre l'autre, pantelants et tremblants des restes de leurs orgasmes, écoutant chacun la respiration de l'autre et jouissant inlassablement du contact moite de leurs peaux respectives, leurs sens saturés et leurs corps épuisés.


	8. Chapter 8 Un empire pour ton sourire

**Disclaimer** : Rien de tout ça ne m'appartient (ce chapitre ainsi que tous les autres de cette histoire)

**Author note** : Un grand grand merci pour vos revues, qui m'encouragent vraiment à publier. Et merci aussi à tous les autres lecteurs. J'espère maintenir votre intérêt jusqu'à la fin. Il reste probablement un dernier chapitre, au max deux.

Sur ce chapitre: S'agissant de Klefan, je ne peux pas toujours m'empêcher d'être un peu "M" sur les bords :).

* * *

La faible lumière annonçant l'aube filtrait à travers les rideaux légèrement écartés de la chambre. Debout devant la fenêtre, Stefan s'appuyait de son front contre la vitre fraîche et regardait l'horizon au loin qui commençait à rosir. Le calme de cette heure entre la nuit finissant et le jour naissant apaisait ses sens et reposait son corps lessivé. Derrière lui, sur le lit défait témoin de leurs ébats mouvementés, Klaus dormait sur le ventre, sa tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, ne laissant apparaître que ses mèches blondes.

Stefan avait perdu la notion de temps. Il n'était pas sûr combien de nuits avaient passé depuis qu'ils avaient poussés la porte de cette chambre d'un motel perdu au milieu de nulle part. Depuis que Klaus avait réveillé ses sens à ses caresses inédites. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à rompre leurs étreintes très longtemps, ne s'interrompant de temps à autre que pour s'assoupir quelques instants, leurs corps se touchant en permanence. C'était comme s'ils n'en avaient jamais assez l'un de l'autre et chaque fois qu'ils refaisaient l'amour, c'était aussi passionné et empreint d'un sentiment d'urgence que s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois.

Les yeux dans le vague, Stefan se remémora comment son corps obéissait éhontément aux stimulations de Klaus, comment ses sensations se soumettaient à ses caresses et comment l'hybride lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens quand il le touchait et le possédait. Le rouge lui monta aux joues à l'évocation de ces moments. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes mais Klaus semblait avoir établi une sorte d'emprise spéciale et absolue sur lui. Et cela lui a plu ! Même s'il se sentait mortifié de devoir se l'admettre.

Quelque part, Stefan se disait que c'était mal. Que c'était totalement incorrect de ressentir pour cet être cruel doublé d'un tueur psychopathe ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là, quoi que ce sentiment ait pu s'appeler. Mais Stefan ne pouvait pas nier s'être senti comblé et aimé comme jamais entre les bras de Klaus, que ce dernier avait en quelque sorte réussi à anesthésier la souffrance qu'avait causée le spectacle d'Elena embrassant son frère quelques jours plus tôt. Et en lui se précisait aussi cette certitude inexplicable que Klaus serait toujours là pour lui, tel un roc sur lequel il pouvait toujours s'appuyer, une ancre pour se retrouver et une présence indéfectible, pour ne plus jamais être vraiment seul au monde.

Une place que Damon avait toujours occupé dans le cœur de Stefan jusqu'à récemment, en dépits de leur relation chaotique, jusqu'à ce que … Stefan réprima vite le souvenir qui resurgissait pour éviter de souffrir à nouveau. _Ah, Damon_ ! Stefan soupira, inquiet à la pensée de son frère continuant à se rapprocher dangereusement de Klaus, et risquant de lui révéler en même temps qu'Elena avait survécu au sacrifice.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Stefan n'entendit pas le dormeur se réveiller et s'approcher. Une main se posa sur sa croupe nue et il fondit à ce simple contact. Ses genoux faiblirent et son corps s'inclina en arrière répondant à l'appel des bras qui se refermaient autour de sa taille. Le corps nu de Klaus était pressé contre lui, son sexe contre ses fesses, et Klaus déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe. Cela lui donna tout-de suite envie de sentir Klaus en lui et il se retourna pour passer ses bras autour du cou de l'hybride et commença à le couvrir de petits bisous sur le visage.

Klaus rit doucement à sa réaction, et ce rire, que Stefan entendait pour la première fois, fit battre en son ventre des ailes de papillons. « Si on ne sort pas chasser, je vais finir par te vider de ton sang », lui dit l'Original en riant et en le serrant dans ses bras. Stefan rougit à nouveau et cacha son embarras en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de la nuque de Klaus.

L'hybride avait raison. Ils étaient affamés tous les deux, n'ayant rien eu depuis plusieurs jours à part quelques échanges de sang entre eux, Klaus ayant pris plus qu'il n'en avait donné par ailleurs. Un souvenir se rappela à Stefan à ce propos, qui lui fit monter le feu aux joues encore une fois.

...

_Klaus était assis appuyé sur un tas d'oreillers contre la tête de lit, et lui fit signe avec son doigt de venir près de lui. Docilement, Stefan se rapprocha de l'hybride, rampant à quatre pattes sur le grand lit, et s'assis tout près à ses côtés. Klaus inclina alors sa tête latéralement et de son doigt se désigna un endroit sur son cou dégagé. _

_Stefan avala sa salive. Klaus lui offrait de boire son sang, ce dont il avait besoin de toute manière vues les multiples fois où Klaus l'avait mordu et sucé, mais là, c'était à même sa gorge. L'intimité implicite dans ce geste intimida et attira Stefan en même temps, l'hybride ne lui ayant jamais autorisé à le mordre jusqu'à présent. _

_Stefan laissa son visage se muer sous l'observation intense de Klaus, puis, se pencha vers le cou proposé et laissa ses canines allongées percer la peau délicatement, presque craintivement. Le sang de l'Original n'était pas spécialement agréable sur sa langue, mais il était indéniablement fort et grisant, comme un puissant alcool pouvait l'être pour un humain._

_La torsion qu'il devait imprimer à son corps pour atteindre l'endroit où Klaus lui permit de mordre obligeait Stefan à se retenir aux épaules de l'hybride pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. En un geste étrangement affectueux, Klaus l'enserra dans ses bras et passa une main derrière sa nuque qu'il pressa contre son cou pendant que le jeune vampire aspirait son sang. Stefan aurait juré l'entendre ronronner de plaisir. _

_Puis, la main de Klaus dans son dos se mit à descendre en une lente caresse, pour atteindre au bas du dos la naissante de la fente entre ses fesses. Un doigt se glissa dans la fente et se dirigea vers son orifice encore humide de sperme, et le pénétra. Stefan étrangla un gémissement et se cramponna de plus bel au cou qu'il était en train de sucer pendant que les doigts de Klaus continuaient leur intrusion insidieuse en lui. Au bout d'un moment, l'hybride se dégagea en le faisant basculer sur le lit et lui refit l'amour._

_..._

Klaus s'était intoxiqué de Stefan. C'était comme s'il n'arrivait jamais à être rassasié de son jeune amant dont les lèvres entrouvertes étaient comme une invitation permanente, son odeur une drogue, sa peau un piège de zones érogènes ultra-sensibles. Klaus découvrait le plaisir grisant de pouvoir faire vibrer et se convulser de plaisir ce corps à sa guise, et voir Stefan s'abandonner d'extase sous l'effet de ses caresses décuplait son propre plaisir et l'amenait à un niveau qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteint.

Là, dans le jour naissant, en tenant Stefan entre ses bras, il se remémora une pause, quelque chose que ce dernier lui avait demandée entre deux étreintes.

...

_Klaus était allongé sur le dos, un bras replié derrière sa nuque, une main peignant langoureusement les cheveux soyeux de Stefan qui reposait auprès de lui. Le jeune homme dessinait du bout des doigts de vagues motifs sur son abdomen en suivant la ligne de poils pré-pubiens qui partait du nombril._

_« Et si on laissait tomber toute cette histoire de loup-garou et armée d'hybrides ? » Demanda Stefan sans le regarder. « Et si on quittait ces sinistres montagnes ? »._

_La main de Klaus dans sa chevelure s'immobilisa. Stefan se redressa pour regarder l'hybride dans les yeux. _

_« On pourrait voyager. Je n'ai jamais été à Paris. Tu pourrais me faire visiter, découvrir le monde … ensemble. Rien que nous deux ». _

_Klaus le regarda sans répondre. « Klaus ? », Stefan secoua doucement le corps du vieux vampire dans son insistance, à la manière d'un enfant, ses grands yeux verts émeraude pleins d'attente et de confiance. … « Niklaus ? ». _

_Klaus se disait qu'il était extrêmement difficile de résister à un tel regard, mais il ne sut quoi répondre. Bien sûr, que lui importait son armée d'hybrides du moment que Stefan était à ses côtés ! Mais les choses n'étaient pas si simples et il avait de bonnes raisons de vouloir s'entourer de son armée. _

_Il reste que Klaus, tout comme Damon d'ailleurs dans le passé, avait beaucoup de mal à dire non à Stefan quand il levait vers lui ce regard rempli d'espoir. Et surtout lorsqu'il lui proposait clairement cet avenir à deux. _

_Alors, il lui raconta l'histoire de sa famille, de son beau-père, Mikaël, qui le haïssait et voulait sa mort, et qui avait le pouvoir de le tuer. De ses frères et sœur, qui le détestaient car ils le prenaient pour un monstre, ce qu'il assumait froidement. Et il lui raconta aussi qu'il voulait créer cette armée pour se défendre, mais surtout pour s'entourer de ses semblables et ne plus être seul au monde._

_Stefan se sentit triste et plein de sympathie pour l'hybride. Quelque part, il trouvait dans l'histoire de Klaus beaucoup de similitude avec la sienne. Son propre père l'avait tué, Stefan avait vécu la plupart du temps en solitaire, ce dont il avait beaucoup souffert, et son frère avait passé une grande partie de son existence à le haïr pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et à juste titre dans l'esprit de Stefan, toujours enclin à se culpabiliser pour tout, et acceptant comme un fardeau sa part de responsabilité pour avoir rivalisé avec son frère dans le cœur de Katherine, et pour l'avoir obligé à terminer sa transformation._

_Klaus et lui étaient comme deux orphelins, et deux monstres aux rebuts de la société, pensait-il tristement, pendant que Klaus finissait son histoire._

_« Mais maintenant, mon très cher Stefan», Klaus se redressa et lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes, « Si tu me le demandes, je renoncerai sans aucun regret à cette armée d'hybrides pour parcourir le monde à tes côtés ». Termina Klaus dans un sourire, une lueur comme de l'espoir dans les yeux, espoir d'être aimé pour ce qu'il était et ne plus être rejeté._

_Klaus se sentit ridiculement faible et se dit qu'il allait regretter cette décision plus tard. Mais ce sentiment fut vite balayé lorsque Stefan le récompensa d'un sourire radieux et d'un nouveau baiser, chaste au début, et qui dégénéra rapidement en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sensuelle puis carrément torride, pendant que la main du jeune homme se hasarda vers son sexe. Et ils recommencèrent à faire l'amour sur ces promesses de futur romantique à deux et Klaus en oublia toutes ses réticences._

...

Klaus était prêt à laisser tomber sa poursuite de conquête et de sang pour l'amour de Stefan. Pour l'instant, ils rompirent leur étreinte à contrecœur, et se préparèrent pour quitter enfin leur parenthèse d'amour pour retourner vers la réalité.

* * *

Klaus suivait des yeux avec préoccupation Stefan qui s'éloignait en direction de la forêt. Le jeune vampire lui avait à nouveau demandé la permission d'aller chasser des animaux, éludant encore une fois l'incitation de Klaus de chercher avec lui une proie humaine.

Il se souvint de la fois où, peu de temps après que Stefan était avec lui, par curiosité, il l'avait obligé à se nourrir directement sur un être humain. Il avait compris alors, à la lumière de cette expérience, comment ce vampire si particulier fonctionnait.

_..._

_Stefan, visiblement mortifié par l'ordre qui lui avait été donné, commença par hypnotiser sa proie, assez laborieusement d'ailleurs, pour la tranquilliser. Ensuite, il força son côté vampire à remonter à la surface. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et remplirent totalement l'orbite. Des veines rouges apparaissaient à la place des cernes et ses canines allongèrent. Klaus n'avait jamais vu de face vampirique aussi beau. Du genre beauté de l'ange exterminateur bien sûr, mais indiscutablement magnifique, avec un côté animal farouche et l'innocence qui allait avec._

_Et Stefan plongea sur la proie. A ce moment exact, Klaus vit nettement dans ses yeux le jeune vampire faire le vide dans son esprit, un black-out total dans sa tête. Mécanisme de défense pratiquement inconscient. C'était comme ça qu'il pouvait se contraindre à faire du mal à un humain. Sauf que cela le désinhibait complètement et Stefan se nourrissait alors avec force, incapable de résister à l'appel du sang et finissait par arracher la tête de sa proie. _

_Klaus ressentit alors un violent désir pour le monstre qu'il avait en face de lui. Désir qu'il assouvit sur le ripper ce jour là, sur place, dans cette ruelle mal éclairée et contre un mur, juste en abaissant leurs pantalons. C'était à la hâte et avec violence. Juste une pulsion provoquée par la vue de l'animal dépourvu de toute conscience que Stefan était devenu. _

_Ce jour là, Klaus prit soin du ripper une fois ses envies satisfaites, réajustant son jean, nettoyant sa bouche, comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Et lorsque Stefan revenait enfin à lui, il n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. _

_En revanche, le regard qu'il jeta alors sur sa victime avait saisi Klaus par l'écrasant sentiment de culpabilité qu'il y lisait, ainsi qu'un dégoût indicible de soi. C'était comme si tout le désespoir du monde était contenu dans ces yeux. Et Stefan se refermait encore plus dans sa coquille et une dépression profonde les jours qui suivirent._

_Les recommandations de Damon à son frère ainsi que les racontars des sorcières sur les vampires au cœur pur revenaient alors dans l'esprit de Klaus. Il eut peur qu'en poussant trop, il allait acculer Stefan à switcher définitivement le bouton, sinon à vouloir carrément se tuer. Et, même si le ripper présentait une certaine attraction, Klaus tenait beaucoup trop à son vampire si particulier et surtout à l'humanité de ce dernier pour risquer de perdre l'un ou l'autre. _

...

Depuis, Klaus restait souple avec Stefan concernant son alimentation, ne forçant son jeune compagnon à du sang humain qu'en cas de nécessité. Mais il se promit maintenant qu'il allait prendre ce problème en main quand le moment aurait été venu, lorsque Stefan lui aurait accordé suffisamment sa confiance.

Car Klaus se sentait inexplicablement protecteur désormais pour son jeune compagnon si peu armé pour ses conditions de vampire, et il s'était investi de la mission de l'aider à s'accepter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sur ces réflexions, Klaus se dirigea vers le bar-restaurant où ils avaient été il y a quelques jours, pour prendre son petit déjeuner, un terrain de chasse qu'il appréciait définitivement plus que la forêt et ses habitants.

* * *

Stefan se faufilait à la vitesse vampirique entre les arbres lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. Depuis un moment déjà, il avait l'impression d'être suivi, et cette impression venait d'être confirmée par la présence d'une silhouette sombre apparaissant soudainement dans son champ de vision, un peu au loin parmi les arbres.

« Salut, ptit frère ! ». La voix railleuse reconnaissable entre mille de son frère aîné sonna dans son dos et le fit sursauter. Stefan pivota vivement et se retrouva face à Damon, négligemment appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre, les bras croisés, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Toutefois, une expression de sincère contentement filtrait indéniablement de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Une vague de chaleur réchauffa spontanément le cœur de Stefan à la vue de la figure familière de l'unique parent qui lui restait en ce monde, et sa première impulsion était de courir se jeter dans les bras de son frère. Mais, d'une part, ils n'avaient plus ce genre de contact affectueux depuis belle lurette, et, d'autre part, tellement de choses avaient changé depuis qu'il était parti avec Klaus. Alors, Stefan se contenta de fixer Damon, attendant qu'il parlât en premier, même s'il connaissait déjà la raison de la présence de son frère aîné.

« Alors, Stefan, tu n'as pas l'air ravi de me voir. Tu t'éclates bien avec Klaus ? », demanda Damon avec légèreté, feignant la désinvolture.

« Arrête de me suivre Damon. Et surtout, ce n'est pas très malin d'avoir amené Elena avec toi. Klaus est déjà à deux doigts de découvrir qu'elle n'est pas morte ». Stefan disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis qu'il s'était aperçu que son frère le suivait avec Elena.

Damon ignora délibérément sa remarque sur Elena. « Je suis là pour tenir ma promesse, Stefan. Fini de jouer. Rentre avec nous maintenant ». Déclara-t-il avec autorité, tandis que ses yeux cherchaient à jauger l'état mental de son frère, pas complètement certain si le Stefan en face lui avait encore son humanité ou pas.

Stefan désespérait intérieurement de l'obstination de son frère. Dieu sait pendant les premiers temps combien il avait rêvé voir Damon venir le ramener. Mais il avait fini par réaliser que cela aurait été tout simplement catastrophique parce que Klaus aurait été sans pitié.

Et là, il ne comprenait pas que Damon ne voyait pas le danger de la situation. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir enduré tout ce sacrifice pour voir son frère ou Elena, ou pire, les deux, se faire finalement massacrer par Klaus juste sous son nez.

« Tu crois qu'on peut se jouer de Klaus aussi facilement ? » s'écria-t-il. « On n'aurait pas quitté ces montagnes qu'il nous aurait retrouvés et tués. Ou sinon, il retournerait massacrer entièrement Mystic Falls avant nous poursuivre jusqu'à la fin des temps pour faire la même chose. Katherine, tu te souviens ? C'est ce que tu souhaites pour Elena ? »

Damon réprima un soupir de soulagement. Stefan s'inquiétait encore pour lui et pour Elena, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas encore refoulé son humanité et qu'il était par conséquence plus facile de le ramener. Pour rien au monde cependant, Damon n'aurait laissé son frère s'apercevoir qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui.

Il balaya les arguments de Stefan d'un haussement d'épaule et d'un sourire suffisant. « Tu me sous-estimes, petit frère ! Je n'aurais pas fait tout ce chemin si je n'avais pas de plan pour envoyer Klaus en enfer. Maintenant, soit un gentil petit garçon et amène-toi qu'on en finisse ! »

Les paroles étaient sarcastiques mais Stefan connaissait suffisamment Damon pour savoir qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux. « Tu as un moyen pour vaincre Klaus ? », s'entendit-il demander d'une voix blanche.

Damon répondit sur un ton délibérément mélodramatique : « Mieux que ça. On a quelqu'un qui peut le tuer et qui va le faire ! Mais avant, je veux que tu dégages de là au plus vite, au cas où tu gênerais quand ça va arriver ». _Plutôt_ _pour que tu ne risques pas de faire partie des dommages collatéraux surtout_. Mais Damon garda cette dernière réflexion pour lui.

Stefan n'écoutait déjà plus vraiment la fin de sa phrase. Il avait la bouche sèche à l'évocation de la mort de Klaus. Il y avait quelques jours, il n'aurait pas cru possible que l'hybride pouvait être tué tellement ce dernier lui paraissait invincible et indestructible. Mais, maintenant qu'il savait que Klaus aussi avait son point faible, cette perspective devenait tout à fait plausible. Et horriblement affreuse.

Il déglutit. « Si je peux le convaincre de quitter la région et partir très loin, de faire en sorte qu'Elena ne soit jamais inquiétée de son vivant. Tu nous laisserais tranquilles ? ». Stefan se contracta intérieurement à la fin de sa question, se préparant mentalement à essuyer la réaction de Damon. Qui ne tarda pas.

« Quoi ? Je peux pas le croire que tu veux rester avec ce monstre ! Stefan ! C'est un vieux pervers sadique doublé d'un maniaco-psychopathe. Tu n'as rien à faire avec lui ! ». Damon darda sur son frère des yeux médusés. Il s'attendait à trouver un Stefan plus ou moins endommagé, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il désirait rester avec Klaus.

« Il … il n'est pas si … euh … Il ne me traite pas mal, Damon », balbutiait Stefan. Il ne comprenait pas trop lui-même pourquoi il plaidait la cause de Klaus, ni ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour ce dernier. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'idée de perdre Klaus lui était insupportable.

Damon était en colère. Qu'est-ce que Klaus avait pu lui faire pour aliéner son frère de cette manière ? Revenaient à sa mémoire les paroles que Klaus lui avait lancées avant d'emmener son frère : _« Quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, il ne voudra plus revenir vers toi »_. Est-ce que Klaus aurait gagné la partie ? Est-ce qu'il aurait déjà perdu son petit frère ? Son Stefan ?

« Mais il t'a violé nom de dieu ! Et dieu sait ce qu'il t'a fait depuis. Ne me dis pas que tu aimes ça ! ». Lança Damon, à bout, utilisant délibérément des mots blessants, espérant provoquer une réaction chez son frère par le choc de ses paroles.

Et Stefan accusa le coup. Son visage se crispa comme si on l'avait frappé et son regard prit une expression de bête traquée. Damon détestait ce qu'il venait d'infliger à son frère. Intérieurement, son cœur se serra en voyant Stefan flancher comme sous un coup de fouet. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était décidé à sauver son frère malgré lui, et il faisait ce qu'il y avait à faire, même si cela pouvait blesser Stefan au passage.

Alors, Damon continua, s'approchant subrepticement et avec circonspection de son frère, comme on aurait approché un animal farouche qu'on essayait d'apprivoiser :

« Ecoute-moi, Stefan, je pense qu'il t'a bousillé la tête. Il a peut-être utilisé la contrainte mentale sur toi. Tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu traînes avec quelqu'un comme lui ? Tu vas finir par tourner le bouton. Tu veux redevenir l'animal sans contrôle que j'ai quitté en 1864 ? Ou l'éventreur de Monteray du 1920 ? Tu veux que je te rappelle quel genre de monstre tu étais alors ? ».

Les paroles de Damon jetaient visiblement Stefan en pleine souffrance. Il lui avait rappelé ces périodes les plus sombres de sa vie où il pensait avoir touché le fond et il était terrifié par l'idée de retourner à cet état. Troublé et confus, il ne remarqua pas vraiment que Damon s'était suffisamment rapproché jusqu'à se trouver à portée de main.

Damon parla à nouveau en scrutant ses yeux, d'une voix autoritaire qui ne souffrait aucun refus, et il sentit en même temps les mains de son frère aîné se saisir fermement de ses bras comme pour donner plus de force à ses paroles :

« Maintenant, ça suffit. On a assez perdu de temps. Même si je dois te traîner par la peau des fesses, je te jure que tu rentreras avec moi aujourd'hui »

Stefan paniquait. Il se sentait pris au piège. Klaus ne devait pas être très loin et, avec son ouïe hyper-développée, probablement à portée de voix s'il criait suffisamment fort. Mais avant que l'idée prît complètement forme, il nota le coup d'œil et le léger signe de menton de Damon vers quelqu'un se trouvant derrière son dos. Il se souvint trop tard de la silhouette sombre qu'il avait vue tout à l'heure entre les arbres. Damon n'était pas seul. C'était forcément un autre vampire. Seul un vampire pouvait le suivre dans ces bois. Jenna !

Stefan entendit, au même moment qu'il réalisait cela, le sifflement d'un projectile qui fendillait l'air en direction de son dos. Avec ses réflexes de vampire, il aurait pu aisément l'esquiver, mais les mains de Damon le bloquaient dans un étau de fer. Le projectile l'atteignit au milieu des omoplates, et il reconnût la brûlure de la dose de verveine qui se répandait dans son corps.

Stefan s'effondra dans les bras de son frère. Avant de perdre tout-à-fait conscience, lui parvenait comme de très loin la voix de Damon, d'où tout sarcasme et colère avait disparu pour laisser place uniquement à de la tendresse, qui le berçait et l'apaisait : « ça va aller, Steffie. Tout ira bien maintenant. C'est fini … je te ramène à la maison ».


	9. Chapter 9 Liens de sang

**Disclaimer :** Comme toujours, rien de ce que j'écris ne m'appartient dans cette histoire

**Author Note : **Merci à mes gentils reviewers pour vos réactions et encouragements.

Et, oui, il y a un peu de Damon/Stefan dans cette histoire. En particulier dans ce chapitre qui m'a été inspiré par cette petite phrase de Damon à Klaus dans l'épisode 3x20 "He already has a brother not to be territorial or anything".

* * *

Alicia savourait la paix de sa matinée. Ses quatre enfants étaient à l'école et son mari, garde forestier, était parti tôt faire sa tournée d'inspection quotidienne. Elle venait d'enfourner ses cookies et attendait la fin de la cuisson devant une tasse de thé lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Alicia fronça les sourcils, contrariée de voir son seul moment de paix de la journée gâché.

Elle oublia vite ses ressentiments lorsqu'elle trouva devant sa porte un beau jeune homme au teint pâle, tout de noir vêtu et cheveux de jais, et dont les yeux bleus transparents étaient incroyablement fascinants. Il portait dans ses bras le corps affaissé d'un autre homme, inconscient à ce qu'il lui semblait, et dont Alicia ne pouvait voir nettement le visage.

« Excuser notre intrusion, mais nous avons eu un accident et aurions besoin de votre aide. Pourriez-vous nous laisser entrer ? S'il vous plaît ? » Demanda l'étranger courtoisement.

Sa maison était la première habitation à l'orée de la forêt, et ça lui arrivait d'être dérangée par les randonneurs pour ce genre de chose. Quoi que les personnes en face d'elle n'eussent pas du tout l'air de randonneurs, se disait-elle. Mais Alicia plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur et n'y trouva brusquement rien à redire. Elle l'invita à entrer et s'effaça pour le laisser passer, contente même de pouvoir rendre service à un si bel homme.

Une fois entrée, l'étranger s'enquit de l'endroit où se trouvait sa salle de bain qui était à l'étage, et s'y dirigea prestement avec son fardeau, juste après lui avoir demandé, toujours poliment et avec ses yeux insistants, de n'ouvrir à personne tant qu'ils étaient dans sa maison.

Damon referma la porte de la salle de bain d'un coup d'épaule et déposa doucement son frère sur le sol carrelé. Il prit un bref instant pour l'examiner.

Stefan était habillé d'un banal jean noir et d'un t-shirt bleu foncé bon marché, et l'ensemble étaient dans un état de propreté plus que douteuse. Signe qu'il les avait beaucoup portés dans ses périples, sans avoir la possibilité de les nettoyer. Il en allait de même des grosses chaussures de marche usées et toute boueuses qu'il avait au pied, noires également. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille avec des mèches dans tous les sens et même quelques brindilles et débris de feuillage s'y accrochaient. _Tellement peu Stefan, tout ça !_ Soupira-t-il.

Le regard de Damon se voila de douceur pendant qu'il contemplait le visage relâché du jeune vampire inconscient. Son petit frère semblait tellement innocent et vulnérable ainsi. Damon réprima un accès de tendresse et se mit au travail. Jenna montait la garde et l'attendait dehors.

Il fit couler un bain dans la baignoire et s'agenouilla auprès de Stefan et commença à lui ôter le t-shirt. Il sortit d'abord ses bras des manches puis souleva sa tête pour faire passer le col. Damon grimaça lorsqu'il découvrit les meurtrissures qui marquaient son torse. Des traces de morsures pour la plupart, à divers stades de cicatrisation, entre celles encore enflammées des plus récentes à celles, plus anciennes, à peine visibles, qui ne présentaient plus qu'un léger aspect blanchâtre argenté.

En principe, la peau des vampires se régénérait à l'infini et, au bout d'un certain temps, toute trace aurait fini par disparaître. Mais les morsures de loup-garou avaient ceci de particulier qu'elles mettaient beaucoup plus de temps pour s'effacer. Et Stefan en était couvert. Damon s'en rendit compte comme il examina de plus près les parties exposées, sa poitrine, son abdomen, ses bras et surtout, autour de son cou.

Damon grinça des dents et réprima un juron. Il avait beau imaginé les pires scénarios sur ce que Stefan avait pu traverser, seul aux mains d'un détraqué comme Klaus, en voir la preuve dans sa chair était autrement plus douloureux à supporter. Il enrageait contre l'hybride_. Il me paiera cher, cet enfoiré !_ _Personne ne touche à mon petit frère !_ Damon se força cependant à se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'attaqua à désagrafer la boucle de ceinture lorsqu'il entendit Stefan geindre d'une voix faible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Damon leva la tête et vit que ce dernier avait repris connaissance et le regardait avec des yeux fatigués, luttant visiblement contre les effets de la verveine pour rester éveillé.

« Je vais juste te donner un bain, parce que, Stefan, je suis désolé mais tu 'chlingues'!». Damon grimaça un sourire. Il essayait de plaisanter pour détendre son frère, sachant que ce n'était pas très agréable ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire.

« Mais … pourquoi ? … et tu vas enlever tous mes vêtements ? » Gémissait Stefan encore groggy, mais inconfortable néanmoins à l'idée d'être nu devant Damon. Cela fit presque sourire ce dernier tellement son petit frère paraissait puérile à ce moment-là.

« Il n'y a rien que je n'ai déjà vu des milliers de fois. Tu préfères que j'appelle Alaric ? ».

Impuissant, Stefan se mura dans un silence boudeur et tourna son visage sur le côté pour ne pas voir Damon, préférant apparemment que ce soit son frère pour ce genre de chose. Ses paupières se refermèrent lourdement et il glissa à nouveau vers l'inconscience pendant que ce dernier le manipulait.

Damon déchaussa Stefan et acheva de lui retirer pantalons, sous-vêtement et chaussettes, le laissant aussi nu qu'un nouveau-né. Il rassembla l'ensemble de ses affaires en un paquet et sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée et confia le tout à Jenna qui attendait dehors.

Ils avaient convenu de tromper les sens de Klaus de cette manière, en le lançant sur une fausse piste avec les vêtements de Stefan. Ce qu'ils redoutaient le plus à ce moment, c'était les capacités de l'hybride pour les pister. Et par-dessus tout, son flair. Car, être un vampire original doublé d'un loup-garou le dotait d'un odorat hors du commun, même par rapport au standard des vampires.

« Je reviens le plus vite possible. J'ai déjà prévenu Alaric et Elena. Ils ne vont pas tarder à te rejoindre avec notre véhicule » dit Jenna avant de partir.

Damon remonta vers la salle de bain où il trouva Stefan dans le même état que lorsqu'il l'avait laissé. Il sortit de la poche intérieure de son blouson une petite fiole et en versa le contenu dans le bain. Damon mit sa main dans l'eau pour tester lui-même le degré d'agression du mélange, et ne sentit rien d'autre à part un léger picotement tout-à-fait supportable.

C'était une idée de Jenna, qui avait pensé que ce moyen pouvait neutraliser l'odeur de Stefan et déjouer ainsi l'odorat de Klaus. Utiliser de la verveine à très faible dosage pour détruire les molécules odorantes qui se dégageaient de la peau d'un vampire, sans vraiment lui faire de mal. Bien sûr, cela ne fonctionnait que parce que le pouvoir de régénérescence de Stefan était pratiquement stoppé à cause de toute la verveine qu'ils lui avaient injectée dans le système.

« Allons-y » murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Damon enleva son propre blouson et retroussa ses manches avant de prendre Stefan dans ses bras et le plongea progressivement dans la baignoire. Il se rendit compte presque aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas car Stefan commença à geindre et à gigoter, puis se mit à hoqueter carrément de douleur quelque seconde après que son corps fut immergé dans l'eau.

« Da … Damon ? … ça pique ! ». Stefan avait repris connaissance sous l'effet de la douleur et leva vers lui un regard surpris et affolé. Il essaya de s'accrocher aux bras de son frère pour se relever.

Alerté, Damon baissa les yeux, et vit sous la surface de l'eau les marquent de morsure sur la peau de Stefan se mettre à rougir et à boursouffler de manière alarmante. _Bon sang_ _!_ _Ce n'était pas sensé lui faire mal ! _Il serra les dents et se dégagea de la faible étreinte de son frère puis, en murmurant comme pour s'excuser « Juste une seconde », il enfonça la tête de ce dernier de manière à le plonger totalement sous l'eau.

Damon releva presque tout de suite son frère et le sortit du bain d'un même mouvement. Il le reposa tout mouillé sur le bord de la baignoire en le soutenant d'un bras passé autour de sa poitrine. De l'autre, il attrapa une serviette et entreprit de le sécher pour enlever toute l'eau toxique de sa peau. Stefan tremblait et claquait des dents.

« Tu … tu as mis … de la verveine ! » accusa-t-il quand il parvenait enfin à parler entre deux hoquets. « Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » il sanglotait presque. « Je te déteste ! ».

Cette petite phrase, Damon se souvint que c'était la dernière défense de Stefan dans leur enfance, quand il était poussé à bout par ses propres taquineries. Et, immanquablement, cela affectait Damon et l'arrêtait. Comme cela le toucha à ce moment précis. Entendre son frère le rejeter fit souffrir Damon plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Avant, c'était Stefan qui lui courrait après. Et, pendant longtemps, Damon avait préféré ignorer l'attente silencieuse de son petit frère. Cette lueur d'espérance qu'il voyait bien pourtant au fond de ses yeux, et qui reflétait l'espoir que Stefan nourrissait secrètement de retrouver le frère aîné de son enfance. Celui qui l'aimait et le protégeait, celui d'avant Katherine.

Mais Damon avait changé. Il avait dépassé son histoire avec Katherine et renoué avec son humanité. Et, désormais, s'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'au final, la seule personne qui aurait toujours été là pour lui pendant toute l'éternité, c'était ce jeune frère qu'il avait délaissé, et qui lui avait donné la plus belle preuve d'amour possible en sacrifiant pratiquement tout ce qu'il avait pour le sauver.

Et il avait aussi réalisé, tout le temps que Stefan lui avait été enlevé, à quel point il tenait à lui, qu'il avait besoin de lui pour se sentir entier, et que la simple idée de le perdre lui était intolérable. Et c'était pourquoi cela lui fit si mal que son jeune frère se détourna de lui maintenant et lui préférait même Klaus.

Il avait envie de lui crier « _Je suis là maintenant, Stefan. Pour toi et rien que toi. Tu es tout ce que j'ai, alors, reviens-moi et sois à moi ! ». _

Mais, quand il répliqua enfin, ce fut sur un ton dur et sec : « Tu peux me détester. Mais tu ne retourneras jamais avec Klaus ! Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête. Je ne te laisserai jamais avec quelqu'un qui t'a fait autant de mal. Regarde-toi ! C'est bien lui qui t'a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Stefan baissa les yeux sur son corps et resta silencieux. Klaus, sous l'emprise de ses démons des pleines lunes, était bien responsable de la plupart de ces cicatrices. Mais Stefan avait aussi aimé certaines des autres marques, les plus récentes.

Damon lui agrippa le menton rudement pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. « Réponds-moi ».

Stefan acquiesça imperceptiblement sans un mot. Il jeta brièvement à Damon un coup d'œil par-dessous ses longs cils, puis ses paupières s'abaissèrent un peu, cachant à moitié ses grands yeux.

La voix de Damon s'adoucit, il voulait maintenant juste en avoir le cœur net : « Est-ce qu'il a recommencé ? … à te … forcer ? »

Stefan acquiesça à nouveau, fuyant toujours le regard de son frère, et ne vit pas la mâchoire de ce dernier se crisper ni son regard s'attrister. Il était fatigué. Il avait envie de pleurer, que Damon arrêtât de le harceler de ses questions qui ne mettaient l'accent que sur le côté sombre de sa relation ambigüe avec l'hybride. Alors, il ajouta d'une petite voix, redoutant un nouvel accès de colère de son aîné :

« Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça. Il peut être gentil aussi … Je crois qu'il m'aime, Damon ».

Damon s'efforça de rester calme. Il saisit le visage de son frère à deux mains et le secoua un peu pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux : « Non, Stefan, il ne t'aime pas. Il t'utilise. Il se sert de toi comme d'un jouet. Et toi, tu t'attaches à lui parce que c'est ce qui arrive aux captifs envers leurs ravisseurs lorsqu'ils restent trop longtemps avec eux », _et parce que j'ai trop tardé à te sortir de là_, lui murmura une petite voix.

_Est-ce Klaus l'aimait ?_ Stefan n'en savait rien. Mais il désirait le croire de tout son cœur, et c'était ce qu'il ressentait tout le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble dans cette chambre de motel. Et il voulait à tout prix retrouver cette impression, se convaincre que c'était bien vrai, et il voulait tellement que Klaus fût là et le prît dans ses bras !

Stefan ferma les yeux et des larmes d'épuisement s'échappèrent de ses paupières et roulaient sur ses joues. Il se sentait trop exténué pour continuer à parler, mais, avant de sombrer à nouveau, il mobilisa l'énergie qui lui restait pour demander à son frère : « Je ferai ce que tu veux, mais ne le tue pas, Damon ».

Damon retint son frère juste comme il piquait du nez vers le sol. Il attrapa une grande serviette propre, l'enveloppa avec et le souleva à nouveau dans ses bras. Stefan aurait pu se sentir gêné d'être porté comme un bébé, mais, avec Damon, c'était quelque chose de naturel et il laissa sa tête aller contre la poitrine de son frère avec reconnaissance, et Damon resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de son corps.

Damon sortit de la salle de bain et installa son frère sur le lit de la première chambre qu'il trouva. Il fit ensuite le tour des chambres qui se présentaient à l'étage et finit par en repérer une qui ressemblait à une chambre d'adolescent. A l'intérieur, il fouilla les lieux des yeux. _Bingo_ ! Sur une chaise était jeté négligemment ce qui semblait être les vêtements de nuit du propriétaire de la chambre, un t-shirt blanc informe et un bas de jogging gris avec lien coulissant, à peu près de la taille de Stefan. Il agrippa ces habits, surement portés la veille d'après leur odeur, exactement ce qu'il fallait, et revint là où il avait laissé son frère.

Ce dernier s'était roulé en boule sur le lit confortable et avait fermé les yeux. Il avait l'air crevé. Damon retira doucement la serviette et habilla son frère avec ce qu'il avait trouvé, essayant de le déranger le moins possible. Après quoi, il le laissa se reposer et fit un petit tour dans la maison. Il hypnotisa Alicia pour qu'elle oubliât leur passage, reprit son blouson, la fiole de verveine vide et téléphona à Alaric pour s'enquérir de sa position.

Pour éviter de se faire repérer par Klaus, ils avaient logé dans une bourgade voisine à quelques kilomètres de là, attendant le moment propice de pourvoir rencontrer Stefan en dehors de la présence de Klaus. Mais cela devait prendre très peu de temps à Alaric et Elena pour plier bagage et le rejoindre.

Damon remonta dans la chambre d'où il pouvait surveiller l'arrivée imminente de leur véhicule par la fenêtre et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Stefan. Pensivement, il effleura la joue de son frère endormi du revers de sa main. _Pourquoi est-ce toujours si compliqué avec toi, Steffie ?_

Tous ces mois où Stefan lui avait été enlevé, c'était comme si on l'avait amputé d'une partie de lui- même. Maintenant qu'il l'avait finalement récupéré, le voir allongé là paisiblement, en sécurité à ses côtés, Damon se sentit enfin complet, et en paix. Même si Klaus rôdait quelque part dehors, même si Stefan était shooté à la verveine. Silencieusement, il se fit la promesse que plus jamais, il ne revivrait ça, plus jamais, il ne laisserait son frère, son sang, s'éloigner de lui.

Soudain, il se figea, aux aguets. Dans l'allée qui menait vers l'entrée de la maison, venait de se matérialiser une grande silhouette longiligne. Klaus. Celui-ci se tenait immobile, de profil, la tête penchée, l'air en grande concentration. Puis, il leva la tête et tourna son regard vers la maison.

Damon pesta intérieurement et fit des efforts surhumains pour forcer son cœur à garder un rythme normal. A peine une demi-heure s'était passée depuis qu'il avait coincé Stefan dans les bois, et Klaus était déjà à sa recherche ! Damon baissa son regard vers son frère qui dormait profondément dans ses vêtements d'emprunt, respirant paisiblement, ignorant que celui qu'il voulait à tout prix rejoindre se trouvait juste à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. Il pria pour que Stefan ne se réveillât pas, incertain de la réaction de son frère ainsi que de ce que lui-même allait faire dans le cas contraire.

Mais Stefan ne bougea pas et Klaus au loin détourna déjà son regard et le dirigea ailleurs. Il sembla hésiter un bref moment avant de s'élancer dans un souffle vers cette nouvelle direction. Celle empruntée justement par Jenna il y avait quelques instants.

Leur plan avait marché. Même si Damon ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. Ils avaient juste gagné un peu de temps. Mais c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, un peu de temps pour éloigner Stefan et se mettre à l'abri, en espérant que Mikaël trouvât Klaus et le tuât entretemps.

* * *

Klaus en était à son deuxième café et commençait à trouver le temps long. Il avait déjà pris son vrai petit-déjeuner auprès de plusieurs robustes bûcherons. Et Stefan lui manquait. Quoi qu'il fît, ses pensées le ramenaient inexorablement vers ce jeune vampire, et, à chaque fois, une vague de chaleur envahit son être, et il se sentit heureux sans raison précise. Une sensation exaltante et grisante que Klaus ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais ressentie.

Il paya et sortit, décidant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'attendre et de retarder son plaisir plus longtemps. Il allait le rejoindre, juste l'observer chasser, juste retrouver sa présence. Il remonta la piste laissée par Stefan depuis l'endroit où ils se sont quittés. Elle l'amena à foncer vers la forêt, mais, peu de temps après y avoir pénétré, il s'arrêta, perplexe.

Là où la piste l'avait mené, les traces fraîches par terre révélaient que Stefan s'était attardé à cet endroit, mais il n'était pas seul. Pas de trace de sang, ni d'animaux pourtant. Des senteurs d'autres personnes flottaient dans l'air. Des chasseurs ? Des randonneurs ? _Des vampires !_ Klaus fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le subtil arôme caractéristique de cette espèce ! De plus, une des odeurs lui rappelait quelque chose mais il était incapable de mettre la main dessus.

Toute légèreté disparut de son cœur et il suivit le parfum de Stefan jusqu'à une maison à l'orée de la forêt. Une maison ordinaire dans cette région, avec des jouets qui traînaient dans le jardin devant l'entrée. Il s'arrêta, orientant tous ses sens vers l'intérieur de la demeure. Il était certain que Stefan y avait séjourné, mais la piste odorante indiqua qu'il l'avait quitté en compagnie d'un des deux vampires de la forêt.

Sans réfléchir plus avant, Klaus s'élança dans la direction d'où venaient les effluves de son bien aimé, notant juste au passage la présence dans la demeure des émanations de l'autre vampire qui était dans la forêt avec Stefan, une deuxième personne en activité au rez-de-chaussée, et à l'étage, une troisième avec des signes vitaux lents et réguliers indiquant un état de sommeil.

L'odeur de Stefan mena Klaus jusqu'à une route sinueuse entre les montagnes et il repéra bientôt devant lui un camion à remorque transportant du bois et d'où les senteurs lui parvenaient encore plus distinctement. Pas de doute qu'il avait touché au but.

Tout le temps où il le pistait, mille questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Klaus. Stefan était-il en danger ? Qui était avec lui ? Et surtout, Klaus avait peur de se poser cette question. Avait-il décidé de le quitter de son plein gré ou l'y avait-on forcé ? Aucune de ces deux alternatives ne lui plaisait en réalité, et chacune d'elles lui faisait mal d'une manière différente.

La route devant lui menait vers Mystic Falls et Klaus redoutait de voir se confirmer ce qu'il avait commencé à soupçonner. Que les proches de Stefan soient venus le chercher et qu'il les avait donc suivi. Klaus mourrait déjà intérieurement à cette pensée lorsqu'il sauta souplement pour atterrir sur la remorque, au-dessus d'immenses troncs d'arbres empaquetés.

Les effluves étaient plus forts que jamais, mais pas d'autres signes de vie que ceux du conducteur. L'idée d'un leurre effleura Klaus et se confirma lorsqu'il trouva enfin la source des odeurs, un paquet fait de la tenue que Stefan portait il y avait à peine une heure. Le change complet, y compris sous-vêtements et chaussures. Ce détail l'intrigua mais il ne put y trouver d'explication satisfaisante.

De frustration, Klaus pressa les affaires de Stefan contre son nez. Au début, juste pour retrouver un peu de sa présence, puis, il y prêta plus d'attention. Un autre relent s'en détachait, celui de l'un des vampires qui était dans la forêt. Il décida de rebrousser chemin pour suivre cette nouvelle piste. En toute logique, Stefan avait dû se trouver avec ce vampire inconnu à un moment ou un autre, au moins lorsque ses habits lui avaient été enlevés et donnés à ce dernier. L'avait-il fait volontairement ? L'y avait-on forcé ?

Klaus se concentra sur la nouvelle piste odorante qui le ramena en sens inverse, jusqu'à un endroit où les senteurs du vampire inconnu se séparaient de celles de Stefan, qui partaient avec le camion, tandis que ce vampire, une fois débarrassé du paquet de vêtements, revenait vers la petite bourgade qu'il venait de quitter. Vers la maison aux jouets d'enfants à l'orée de la forêt.

_Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici !_ Réalisa Klaus. Le vampire qui le leurrait avec les habits de Stefan et l'autre, celui qui était resté ici et qui avait cette senteur curieusement familière. _Damon ! Bien sûr_. En un éclair de compréhension, lui revenait soudain le souvenir de l'odeur corporel de ce frère pour qui Stefan s'était vendu à lui. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de cela !

Et c'était évident que Stefan l'avait quitté de son plein gré pour suivre son frère aîné ! Klaus eut envie de hurler pour évacuer la souffrance qui le saisit à cette pensée. Des envies de meurtre le prirent et il allait l'assouvir sur le champ contre les habitants innocents de cette demeure, soudain coupables à ses yeux pour sa séparation d'avec Stefan.

Au moment où il orientait ses sens vers la maison, lui parvenait en un choc le relent d'une personne qu'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à rencontrer dans cette région reculée. Une personne avec qui il avait une relation d'amour et de haine, qu'il avait fui et craint toute sa longue vie, la seule personne qui pouvait le tuer.

Son père. Mikaël.

* * *

**Edit** : Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu lent et d'exposition. Il fallait mettre en place des éléments d'action pour la fin et je crois que je ne suis pas très forte pour les rendre plus attractifs :(


	10. Chapter 10 Until death do us part

**Disclaimer** : Rien de tout ça ne m'appartient (ce chapitre ainsi que tous les autres de cette histoire)

**Author note** : Un immense merci à mes fidèles reviewers qui me permettent de saisir ce qui plaît vraiment et de maintenir ma motivation. Et merci aussi à tous les autres lecteurs pour aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire qui devient vraiment long !

* * *

Lorsque Klaus projeta ses sens vers l'intérieur de la demeure en face de lui, cherchant les signes vitaux de Stefan, il y détecta dans un choc les émanations de Mikael, son beau-père qui le haïssait et qu'il avait fui des siècles durant.

Un relent unique, âcre et putride sur les bords comme un fruit pourri, dû à son régime particulier fait exclusivement de sang de vampires, du sang de mort-vivants. Une odeur reconnaissable entre mille et que des centaines d'années d'absence n'ont pas pu le faire oublier.

Peu de chose dans la vie pouvait faire ciller les yeux de Klaus mais, à ce moment-là, un frisson de pure terreur le parcourut et il battit en retraite à toute vitesse. S'il pouvait détecter Mikael, l'inverse était possible aussi ! Heureusement pour lui, l'attention de ce dernier était focalisée sur autre chose à ce moment-là, alors que celle de Klaus était orientée vers l'intérieur de la demeure.

Avant de s'éloigner, il avait quand même eu le temps de capter quelques bribes de conversation, assez pour comprendre que Mikael interrogeait l'humaine qui habitait cette maison au sujet des vampires qui y avaient séjourné et qui avaient quitté les lieux depuis.

L'instinct de Klaus lui dictait de quitter la région sur le champ. Il n'avait besoin de rien emporter de particulier, ayant établi de multiples points de chute un peu partout dans le monde. Mais, alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner de la petite bourgade, une pensée, ténue mais tenace, l'empêchait de partir tout de suite. Pas avant d'avoir tenté quelque chose.

Klaus poussa un gémissement de défaite lorsqu'il céda à cette petite pensée et fit un détour pour repasser par sa chambre de motel, conscient de prendre un risque inconsidéré.

La chambre n'avait pas encore été faite, et il dut prendre sur lui pour ignorer le nœud subit qui se forma dans son ventre lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur les draps chiffonnés et lorsque son odorat surdéveloppé capta dans l'air le parfum laissé par la présence passée de Stefan dans ces lieux.

Il se concentra sur ce qu'il voulait faire et fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche du téléphone portable qu'il avait confisqué à Stefan au début de sa venue.

L'instinct de survie de Klaus était toujours là, mais il en avait marre de cette fuite en avant en solitaire, comme il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie sans saveur. Surtout après avoir eu un aperçu de ce qu'elle pouvait être lorsqu'on aimait et qu'on l'était, peut-être, aussi en retour.

Surtout après avoir goûté à Stefan. Après avoir éprouvé cette chaleur de se sentir à ce point unique, désiré et aimé à travers ses yeux si expressifs, alors que, depuis longtemps, les réactions qu'il suscitait chez autrui ne se résumaient plus qu'à haine ou terreur.

Alors, il était prêt à mettre sa vie en péril pour le retrouver et l'emmener avec lui.

* * *

Le grand van noir zigzaguait sur la route sinueuse et déserte qui circulait au milieu de la forêt. A l'intérieur, le silence régnait. Ses occupants étaient tendus, aux aguets, pressés de quitter cette région isolée pour rejoindre les grandes artères d'autoroute où ils pouvaient se fondre plus facilement dans la masse de la circulation.

Damon conduisait, avec Jenna et Alaric assis à l'avant. Ils avaient installé Stefan à l'arrière, allongé sur une des banquettes latérales et le laissait pour l'instant sous la surveillance d'Elena.

Les pensées de la jeune fille vagabondaient pendant qu'elle contemplait le visage immobile du garçon qui avait représenté tout pour elle il y avait à peine quelques mois. Elle se souvenait s'être sentie aimée comme jamais auprès de lui, de ce type d'amour intemporel, pensait-elle alors, destiné à survivre en dépit de tout, indestructible et immortel tout comme l'était Stefan.

Et il était parti. Pour sauver son frère. Et tout avait basculé. Pendant qu'elle désespérait de son absence, Damon était là, avec son soutien infaillible et sa présence torride. De rapprochements en complicités, ils avaient finalement cessé de lutter contre leur désir mutuel. Ils n'avaient pas encore franchi le pas fatidique, par égard pour ce garçon qui restait cher à tous les deux, mais ils étaient bien conscients qu'au final, ils allaient inéluctablement lui briser le cœur.

Elena étouffa un soupir. Sa tendresse restait intacte pour ce doux jeune homme qui lui avait voué un amour pur et lumineux auquel elle s'était raccrochée tel une planche de salut après le décès de ses parents. Il lui paraissait à présent tellement à la dérive et vulnérable qu'elle se demandait comment elle pourrait jamais lui faire du mal. En même temps, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui retourner tout l'amour qu'il méritait, car Damon s'était immiscé dans son cœur et elle ne lui appartenait plus entièrement désormais.

Elle fut ramenée au présent en voyant Stefan remuer un peu et soulever ses paupières lourdes. Elle savait qu'il était inoffensif pour elle avec toute la verveine qu'ils lui avaient administré, et qu'il devait se sentir très malade.

Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur elle, il eut l'air mal à l'aise et détourna son regard. Il essaya de se relever avant de se rendre compte que des sangles entravaient ses mouvements et le maintenaient allongé. A la fin, il se laissa retomber sur sa couche et referma à nouveau les yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, il lui parla. Elle avait oublié à quel point sa voix était veloutée et agréable à l'oreille. « Je te demande pardon, Elena. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir dû t'abandonner comme ça ».

« Chut … Stefan, tu n'avais pas le choix. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je m'en suis sortie »

« Oui. Tu as changée » Il avait soulevé ses paupières et la regardait, une lueur admirative dans ses yeux verts dont l'iris remplissait presque tout l'orbite. « Tu es devenue … plus forte ».

Elena était embarrassée par ce regard ouvert et chaleureux, qui lui remémorait comment Stefan la regardait autrefois. Il fallait absolument qu'elle mît les choses au clair. « Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Stefan » dit-elle en baissant la tête, fixant sans le voir le plancher. « C'est … en rapport avec Damon et moi. Nous… ».

Stefan la coupa. « Elena ! Je vous ai vus … ensemble … dans la clairière, il y a quelques jours ».

Elena releva la tête de surprise. Les yeux de Stefan étaient remplis de tristesse. Il détourna son regard comme il les sentait s'embuer malgré ses efforts pour ne pas lui montrer sa peine.

« Je suis désolée, Stefan. Jamais je n'aurais voulu, pour rien au monde, te faire souffrir. Ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, ce que j'ai ressenti pour toi, jamais je n'oublierai … Mais j'ai changé, comme tu le dis. J'étais tellement seule et je ne savais pas si on allait un jour te récupérer, et Damon était là, et…. ».

Et elle essaya encore et encore de se justifier, d'amortir le coup qu'elle venait de lui porter. Mais, plus Elena parlait, plus le sentiment de chagrin et d'amertume que Stefan éprouvait s'accentuait. Et, peut-être était-ce dû à l'état d'extrême faiblesse dans lequel il se trouvait, tous ses efforts pour ne pas pleurer furent vains et des larmes s'échappèrent de manière incontrôlable de ses yeux.

C'était comme si la souffrance qu'il avait réussi à réprimer au fond de lui depuis qu'il les avait vus dans la forêt ce jour-là, qu'il avait réussi à anesthésier dans l'étreinte de Klaus, s'était soudain libérée et se déversait douloureusement dans son cœur. Et il n'avait aucun moyen pour se soustraire au regard de pitié de la jeune fille en face de lui. Il était obligé de rester là, attaché et affaibli, totalement impuissant à cacher son désarroi.

Stefan avait tourné son visage sur le côté, mais Elena pouvait voir qu'il pressait ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour les empêcher de trembler. Un élan de pure affection la porta vers son ancien petit ami. Elle tendit son bras et prit sa main dans la sienne, et la pressa en un geste de réconfort.

Le contact familier de sa paume douce et fraîche contre la sienne replongea Elena du temps où Stefan partageait son intimité et la comblait à chaque fois de son amour absolu et épanouissant. Et elle eut soudainement envie de toucher et sentir contre sa peau encore une fois ce garçon qui n'avait fait qu'un avec elle il y avait encore peu.

Elle prit la joue de Stefan de sa main libre et tourna gentiment sa tête vers son côté. Puis, elle se pencha vers son visage et recueillit entre ses lèvres quelques gouttes salées de larmes qui continuaient à s'échapper de ses yeux. Sa bouche s'arrêta enfin sur ses lèvres frémissantes et les embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable. Un baiser d'adieu se disait-elle.

Les lèvres de Stefan étaient restées aussi souples et douces que dans ses souvenirs, et, quelque part au milieu de son baiser, Elena se rendit compte, horrifiée, que son désir et son amour pour lui était toujours là, quelque part au fond d'elle, ne demandant qu'à se réveiller.

Mais Stefan ne lui rendit pas son baiser. Alors que ses lèvres l'avaient embrassée moult fois avant avec passion et dévotion, à présent, elles étaient juste passives et inertes. Et, pendant qu'Elena l'embrassait, Stefan se remémorait les lèvres de Klaus pétrissant les siennes, le goût de sa langue dans sa bouche, son souffle chaud qui l'enivrait de ses effluves. Et, peu à peu, il se sentit moins perdu, moins abandonné, et son cœur se remettre doucement à battre, à se réchauffer.

Elena sut que quelque chose avait changé en lui, de manière irréversible. Lentement, elle se redressa et resta ainsi un long moment, caressant sa main. Et, pendant que les larmes de Stefan se tarissaient peu à peu, tous les deux faisaient en silence le deuil de leur amour perdu.

...

Damon fixait la route devant lui, ses doigts agrippant le volant à en faire blanchir les jointures, se contrôlant de justesse pour ne pas le broyer. Toute la conversation à l'arrière lui était parvenue distinctement à l'oreille. Même sans voir, il pouvait deviner à travers le bruit de sa respiration que son frère pleurait silencieusement. Il pouvait sentir sa détresse.

_Elena et sa fichue honnêteté ! _Stefan n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant. Pourquoi avoir amené ce sujet sur le tapis dans l'état où il était ? Et ce baiser ! _Ne joue pas avec lui, Elena !_ Les petits reniflements de Stefan firent bien plus mal à Damon que s'il avait éclaté de colère. Il aurait voulu prendre son frère dans ses bras, le consoler et lui dire à quel point il était désolé. Même s'il savait très bien qu'il était aussi responsable de la peine qui le faisait pleurer.

Damon percuta soudain que Stefan venait de dire qu'il les avait vus dans la clairière. Rétrospectivement, il pouvait même déterminer dans ses souvenirs à quel moment c'était. Comme il avait dû se sentir trahi sur le coup ! Pas étonnant après ça qu'il ait voulu resté avec Klaus !

Et Damon se conforta dans l'idée que Stefan lui en voulait pour lui avoir ravi Elena et n'avait pas d'autre motif plus profond pour désirer rester avec l'hybride, et qu'il finirait donc assez rapidement par se faire une raison et oublier Klaus.

A ce moment, son portable se mit à vibrer. L'appel entrant affichait « Stefan ». Damon fronça les sourcils, montra l'écran à Jenna et Alaric avant de répondre à l'appel. Alaric se dirigea prestement vers l'arrière du van.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Klaus ? »

De l'autre côté du fil, la voix de Klaus lui parvenait, tendue et en colère, avec, en arrière-plan, un curieux bruit de vent. « Je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient. Où est-il ? »

« D'abord, il ne t'appartient pas. Et, non, je ne sais pas où il est. Et, aux dernières nouvelles, il était avec toi »

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Damon. Où est Stefan ? » Derrière la rudesse du ton, Damon devinait comme une sorte … d'angoisse ? Et toujours, ce bruissement comme s'il était dans une zone très venteuse.

Il détourna brièvement son regard de la route pour jeter un œil vers l'arrière. Alaric avait appliqué un bâillon qu'ils avaient prévu au cas où sur la bouche de Stefan, l'empêchant de parler, fixant d'un air désolé les yeux grands ouverts du jeune homme.

Diminué par la verveine, Stefan ne distinguait qu'imparfaitement la conversation téléphonique, mais il avait compris que c'était Klaus qui appelait et qu'il était à sa recherche. Et c'était comme si on lui avait lancé une bouée de sauvetage pendant une noyade et il s'accrochait à cette pensée incroyablement douce et réconfortante que Klaus tenait assez à lui pour chercher à le récupérer.

Même s'il se disait quelque part que Klaus aurait agi de même pour n'importe quel autre de ses objets qu'on lui aurait dérobé. On ne s'amusait pas impunément avec la propriété d'un Original comme lui ! Mais la simple évocation du nom de Klaus suffisait à panser son cœur blessé et il se rendit compte à quel point il désespérait de retrouver la présence de l'hybride. Si seulement il pouvait lui parler…

« Il n'est pas ici, et, de toute manière, il ne veut plus rien à faire avec toi. Laisse mon frère tranquille », répondit Damon, intraitable.

Klaus fit une grimace. Il ne put éviter un pincement au cœur à la pensée que Damon disait peut-être la vérité.

« Je le laisserai tranquille s'il me le demande lui-même », insista Klaus, détestant en même temps se sentir aussi faible.

« Laisse-tomber, Klaus, tu ne remettras plus jamais la main sur lui. Il m'a raconté comment tu as abusé de lui. Va au diable ».

Klaus serra les dents. C'était une erreur d'avoir espéré. Il s'était leurré. Il n'y avait rien à bâtir avec. « Attends ! … Mikael. C'est vous qui l'avez libéré et lancé à mes trousses ? »

« Dommage apparemment qu'il ne t'ait pas encore tué »

« Imbécile ignorant ! », grogna Klaus à faire sursauter Damon, avant de continuer.

« Grosse, très grosse erreur ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as fait. Tu as lâché une bombe sur nous tous », dit Klaus en martelant ces mots. « C'est un tueur, Damon. Un chasseur de vampires et il veut en exterminer la race. Et il ne m'a pas encore tué parce que c'est vous qu'il traque en ce moment. Il veut nous tuer tous. Alors, est-ce que Stefan est avec toi ? ».

« Foutaises ! Je ne te crois pas »_. Cause toujours. T'es mort de trouille._ Pensa Damon avant de raccrocher au nez de l'hybride.

A peine avait-il remis son portable dans sa poche que la voiture fit une soudaine embardée comme si on l'avait poussée latéralement et bifurqua de manière incontrôlable vers l'intérieur de la forêt sur le côté de la route. Il freina en contrôlant le véhicule du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à ce qu'il se planta contre un arbre et s'immobilisa complètement.

Klaus apparut devant la vitre avant du van, le portable encore à la main, l'air renfrogné et énervé. « Où est-il, Damon ? ». Et il ne plaisantait pas.

Tout le temps de l'appel, Klaus traquait l'odeur de Damon depuis la maison à l'orée de la forêt, s'aidant en plus, une fois assez près, du son de sa voix. Il n'avait aucune idée où pouvait se trouver Stefan mais Damon était la seule piste possible et il l'avait tentée, risquant de perdre de précieuses minutes dans sa fuite pour rien.

Mais la conversation au téléphone l'avait convaincu que Stefan était avec son frère même si, de manière incompréhensible, sa présence était complètement indétectable. Même maintenant qu'il les avait rejoint. S'était-il trompé ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il fila vers l'arrière du véhicule et commença à arracher les portes arrière de leur charnière pendant que Damon et Jenna sautaient hors de la voiture et se précipitaient à sa suite, suivis par Alaric et Elena.

Les deux vampires se jetèrent sur lui pour l'arrêter mais, avant même qu'ils aient pu l'atteindre, la main de Klaus stoppa Damon en le saisissant à la gorge et le projeta sur Jenna comme un vulgaire projectile, les envoyant tous les deux valser avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Les deux humains lui décochèrent des flèches en bois induites de verveine avec leurs arbalètes mais Klaus les évita aisément et leur arracha leurs armes en un clin d'œil et les brisa dans un même geste.

Il se retourna alors vers le véhicule et termina d'en arracher les portières arrières, découvrant le spectacle à l'intérieur. Si Klaus avait bien noté dans un coin de son esprit la présence d'Elena, il l'oublia complètement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la forme allongée sur l'une des deux banquettes latérales. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit alors fut indescriptible et sa gorge se noua sous l'émotion lorsqu'il reconnut Stefan.

Puis, son regard prit une expression mélangée entre colère et attendrissement lorsqu'il remarqua son état. Ignorant tout le groupe qui l'encerclait de manière hostile et surveillait chacun de ses mouvements, Klaus sauta dans le van et s'assit auprès de Stefan. Sans le quitter des yeux, il lui enleva son bâillon, puis arracha posément les sangles qui le retenaient une par une.

Sans un mot, il le redressa et le serra dans ses bras, s'accordant une petite seconde. La déconcertante absence d'odeur n'était plus aussi totale à cette distance, et il retrouvait bien son Stefan.

Damon fut saisi de voir le regard subjugué que son frère fixa sur l'hybride depuis l'arrivée de ce dernier, comme si plus rien d'autre au monde n'existait. Il observa comment il se pressa contre Klaus et enfouit son visage dans son cou comme pour mieux respirer son odeur. Ce fut tellement étrange et troublant pour lui de voir son petit frère si intime avec un homme, qui plus est cet être d'un autre âge, que lui-même avait pris l'habitude de haïr.

Il se ressaisit lorsque Klaus aida Stefan à se relever et le soutint pour ressortir du véhicule. « Tu n'iras nulle part avec mon frère. Laisse-le », dit-il en leur barrant le passage.

Stefan lui jeta un regard suppliant tandis que Klaus l'ignora complètement et continua à s'occuper d'aider le jeune vampire vacillant à descendre de la voiture, remarquant au passage qu'il était pied nu. « Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux avec Mikael, Damon. Lui, il vient avec moi ». Sur ce, sans crier garde, il écarta Damon d'un puissant revers de son bras libre, avant de soulever Stefan et s'évapora dans un souffle avec son fardeau.

...

Damon poussa un juron, n'en revenant as de perdre à nouveau son frère. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler complètement sa défaite que Klaus et Stefan furent de nouveau de retour devant ses yeux, projetés violemment à leur point initial, atterrissant rudement par terre après un spectaculaire vol plané.

A leur suite, apparut un homme brun d'âge mûr de taille et corpulence moyenne, de toute évidence la raison de ce retour forcé. Il se dégageait de lui de manière indéfinissable une impression de froideur et de cruauté, en même temps que puissance et dangerosité.

L'inconnu balaya l'assistance de son regard glacial, avant de s'arrêter sur Damon puis Stefan, qui était resté par terre là où il avait roulé dans sa chute.

« Les garçons Salvatore, je présume ». C'était à peine une question, juste une affirmation.

Il s'avança vers le jeune vampire à terre, s'accroupit et l'examina comme s'il était une bête curieuse. « Et ça, c'est le nouveau joujou de mon fils ? », continua-t-il d'un ton railleur.

Il était tellement près de lui que Stefan pouvait sentir son haleine sur son visage et il fronça le nez à l'odeur de pourriture qui s'en dégageait. C'était une odeur de vampire, à n'en pas douter, mais tellement intense et condensée qu'elle en devenait nauséabonde.

_Je ne suis pas un jouet_. S'offusqua intérieurement Stefan, se souvenant que Damon avait utilisé le même terme pour le désigner, mais il ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« Et vous, vous êtes Mikael ». Répliqua-t-il calmement, détestant déjà l'homme en face de lui.

« Bien. Les présentations sont faites », dit Mikael avec une fausse jovialité en se levant.

L'homme se tourna alors vers l'hybride qui était resté immobile, comme paralysé, depuis son retour. « Alors, Niklaus, il paraît que tu cherches à créer d'autres abominations comme toi ? Pour ne plus être le seul monstre de ton espèce ? ». Le choix des mots était fait exprès pour faire mal.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire d'eux. J'ai juste besoin de me débarrasser de vous, père ». Klaus parlait entre ses dents, comme s'il se contenait, comme s'il essayait de contrôler ses émotions.

« Pourquoi faire, Niklaus ? Pour vivre une éternité sans personne à tes côtés ? Plus personne ne se soucie de toi, garçon. Personne ! » Mikael sifflait ce dernier mot, blessant Klaus au plus profond de son âme. « Qui as-tu d'autre, à part ceux dont tu forces la loyauté ? Personne ! ».

Incapable de répliquer, les yeux de Klaus s'embuèrent au fur et à mesure que Mikael distillait ses mots venimeux. Des siècles d'existence ne changeaient rien au fait qu'il redevenait toujours en présence de ce dernier le petit garçon qui désespérait de trouver grâce aux yeux de son père.

Stefan l'observait intensément, ému lui-même de voir pour la première fois Klaus, qu'il a toujours connu très maître de soi, être à ce point submergé par l'émotion. Et il compatit de tout son cœur à la détresse qu'il ressentit chez l'hybride.

Et Mikael continua, enfonçant le clou. « Et ce petit mignon pour qui tu es revenu alors que tu aurais pu t'enfuir. A ce que m'a dit cette chère Katherine, tu ne l'as eu qu'en échange de la vie de son frère, n'est-ce pas ? Comme c'est pathétique ! ».

Mikael vit avec satisfaction Klaus trembler de colère. Il voulait le provoquer. Lui faire perdre son contrôle. Car, en fait, Mikael redoutait les nouveaux pouvoirs de Klaus depuis que ce dernier était devenu aussi hybride et avait acquis ainsi plus de puissance.

Mais Klaus était trop sous le coup de l'émotion pour se rendre compte de la manœuvre de son beau-père. Il poussa un rugissement et se jeta sur Mikael. Les deux originaux se lancèrent dans une lutte d'une violente surhumaine, soulevant les feuilles mortes qui tapissaient le sol, faisant vibrer les grands arbres aux alentours lorsqu'ils se projetaient contre eux.

_Klaus est revenu pour moi en risquant sa vie._ Stefan suivait le combat titanesque avec angoisse pendant que cette pensée chemina en arrière-plan dans son esprit étonné.

A un moment, Mikael réussit à jeter Klaus à terre et se jeta sur lui avec dans la main un pieu fait d'un bois blanc. _Le pieu de chêne blanc, qui pouvait tuer un vampire original !_ Se souvint Stefan, horrifié, de l'histoire que Klaus lui avait racontée.

Il entendit Klaus pousser un cri de douleur qui lui glaça le sang lorsque la main de Mikael transperça son thorax à la recherche de son cœur. Son autre main brandissait le pieu particulier et s'apprêtait à l'enfoncer dans l'organe qu'il avait mis à nu.

Stefan réalisa soudain le tragique de la situation. Le moment où il sut pour les sentiments de Klaus pour lui était aussi le moment où la mort allait les séparer pour l'éternité ! Stefan tremblait. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Klaus.

« NON ! ». Stefan rassembla ce qu'il lui restait comme énergie et se projeta contre Mikael. Mais il ne réussit à faire bouger d'un iota le vieux vampire. Tout au plus, l'avait-il interrompu dans son geste et capté l'attention des deux originaux.

« Ne le tuez pas, je vous en prie ». Stefan était retombé par terre après son action, et n'avait pas d'autre moyen pour porter secours à Klaus que de supplier le vieux vampire.

« Tu veux le sauvez ? Tu veux sauvez ton maître ? », s'exclama Mikael, éberlué par l'initiative du jeune vampire. « Ha ! On dirait bien que Niklaus a quelqu'un qui se soucie de lui finalement », fit-il d'un ton narquois.

« Dis-moi, Stefan, qu'est-ce que tu me proposerais en échange de sa vie ? ». Mikael semblait s'amuser maintenant, jouissant visiblement de son pouvoir sur la situation.

Klaus fixait le visage de Stefan intensément. Du fond de son désespoir, une vague d'émotion l'envahit, et il ressentit une immense consolation après les durs mots que son beau-père avait éructés à son encontre. Même s'il doutait que Stefan pouvait faire quoique ce soit pour le sauver.

Les lèvres de Stefan frémirent. Il y avait une petite idée. Mais valait-elle quelque chose ? Klaus lui avait raconté un jour, en promenant un doigt caressant le long de son cou, cette petite anecdote à propos de Mikael.

_Ne le laisse jamais goûter à ton sang, car il en serait tellement accro qu'il ne te laisserait plus jamais repartir. Il avait ainsi mis la main sur un vampire transformé très jeune, vers quatorze, quinze ans, et l'avait gardé pour son usage personnel des dizaines d'années. Jusqu'à ce que le petit vampire réussit à échapper à sa vigilance et à se tuer pour se libérer._

La main gauche de Mikael tenait toujours le cœur palpitant de Klaus et sa main droite pointait dessus le pieu mortel. En désespoir de cause, Stefan se lança. Même s'il ne pouvait gagner qu'un peu de temps pour Klaus, cela valait le coup d'essayer.

« Mon sang. Je peux vous proposer mon sang. Il paraît que le mien est particulier, et qu'il est meilleur que tout. Meilleur même que du sang humain. Si vous épargnez la vie de Klaus, je vous laisserai boire mon sang. Autant que vous voulez »

_Non, Stefan !_ S'écria Klaus intérieurement tandis que Damon le fit verbalement. Tous deux voyaient les implications d'un tel marché pour Stefan. De plus, rien n'empêchait Mikael de s'emparer de lui et d'en faire ce qu'il voulait une fois qu'il aurait tué Klaus. Et Stefan finissait de toute manière comme garde-à-manger personnel du vieux original pour le restant de sa vie. Sa seule défense était le fait que Mikael ne connaissait pas le secret de son sang.

« Et quel goût de si particulier tu as, petit garçon ? », demanda Mikael d'un air gourmand, curieux malgré lui de la proposition du jeune vampire. « Et ce n'est pas la petite quantité de verveine que tu as dans ton système qui pourra me faire du mal. Tu le sais, ça ? », ajouta-t-il, pensant à un piège minable.

Stefan ramassa une des flèches d'Alaric par terre et en utilisa le bout tranchant pour s'entailler largement le poignet. Le sang gicla de la veine coupée et embauma l'air de ses effluves suaves et capiteux. Le sourire de Mikael s'éteignit sur son visage, son regard devint vitreux de désir, ses canines commencèrent à s'allonger.

Mikael avait renoncé au sang humain depuis des centaines d'années, se contentant du goût médiocre de celui des vampires. Mais cela le rendait d'autant plus sensible et faible devant la tentation d'une saveur aussi envoûtante que le sang d'un vampire au cœur pur pouvait l'être.

Stefan laissa son poignet ouvert dans l'air pour faciliter l'écoulement du sang. De son autre main, il dirigea la pointe de la flèche vers son cœur. « Je vous suivrai tant que vous laisserez Klaus tranquille, sinon, vous n'aurez rien du tout ».

Klaus regardait le jeune vampire braver le vieil original pour lui, et ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. C'était presque le même marché que celui que Stefan lui avait proposé pour sauver son frère, à quelques termes près. A l'époque, comme il avait envié Damon pour cela ! Aujourd'hui, Stefan le faisait pour lui !

Mikael ne réfléchissait plus vraiment. Sa raison s'obscurcissait sous sa soif déclenchée soudainement par la senteur exquise du sang qui s'écoulait à profusion devant son nez. En un souffle, il lâcha Klaus et se retrouva à côté du jeune vampire, son visage se muant déjà sous sa forme vampirique.

Il achoppa Stefan par sa nuque et mordit férocement dans sa gorge, tranchant net la jugulaire pour accéder au maximum de débit. Mikael perdit la tête dans la saveur incomparable du sang qui se déversait dans sa bouche, et il suça de manière incontrôlable le flux vital hors du corps passif qu'il tenait dans la main.

Par-dessus l'épaule de Mikael, Klaus vit le regard calme de Stefan braqué sur lui jusqu'à ce que ses paupières s'abaissassent et que son visage revêtit la teinte grise caractéristique du vampire desséché.

Klaus n'attendit pas que sa poitrine se refermât complètement pour se jeter sur la main de son beau-père qui tenait le pieu mortel et s'en empara. Damon bougea pratiquement en même temps que lui et propulsa par derrière Mikael et son frère sur le sol.

Mikael n'avait pas encore relâché la gorge de Stefan que l'hybride lui enfonça déjà dans son dos le pieu fait de chêne blanc, maîtrisant à grand soin sa force pour s'assurer d'atteindre le cœur du vieil original sans toucher le jeune vampire en dessous de lui. Klaus poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Mikael s'immobiliser après un bref râle, n'en revenant pas d'être venu à bout de manière si inattendue de cette menace qui pesait sur lui depuis mille ans.

Voyant le corps de Mikael se mettre à s'enflammer, il le souleva et le jeta de côté rapidement pour dégager Stefan, en même temps que Damon, qui s'était aussi précipité, extirpait son frère d'en dessous du vampire mort.

Les deux hommes croisèrent leur regard pendant un bref moment, où, pour une foi, la haine était absente, avant de se pencher tous les deux vers le corps inerte de l'objet de leur rivalité.

* * *

**A/N** - Voilà, je suis tellement bavarde que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à terminer mon histoire. Il y aura donc encore un épilogue. RESTEZ AVEC MOI !


	11. Chapter 11 Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : Rien de ce que j'écris ici ne m'appartient

**Author Note** : Bonjour, voilà le dernier chapitre, et je me suis lâchée avec une scène M (encore !). C'est entre les deux lignes "xxxxxx" si vous n'aimez pas lire ce genre de chose.

* * *

La menace Mikael qui pesait sur lui telle l'épée de Damoclès depuis un bon millénaire venait de s'éteindre d'une manière inespérée alors qu'il était aux portes de la mort, mais Klaus n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'en réjouir. Au moment où il découvrait le corps inanimé de Stefan en dessous du cadavre du vampire mort, il sut tout-de-suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

En effet, en plus de sa teinte grisâtre due au fait que Mikael l'avait pratiquement vidé, la peau de Stefan se marbrait peu à peu de veines violacées qui s'intensifiaient et s'étendaient de seconde en seconde. De plus, son corps était secoué de tremblement et glacial comme Klaus passait la main sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu l'as touché avec le pieu ? ». S'écria Damon.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis certain que non ! ». Un coup d'œil sur le t-shirt immaculé de Stefan suffisait à rassurer Klaus là-dessus.

Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui se passait. Mais la panique accéléra sa réflexion. Le chêne blanc était connu pour être un poison pour tous les vampires. Au moment de sa mort, Mikael avait ses dents plantées dans la gorge de Stefan, et le poison avait dû passer dans le corps de ce dernier à travers sa salive. Pour un vampire ordinaire, ce poison était mortel, mais, pour un original, à moins d'être atteint au cœur, son sang pouvait en venir à bout.

A ce niveau de sa réflexion, Klaus n'attendait plus. Il retroussa sa manche et mordit dans son poignet avant de l'insérer entre les lèvres exsangues de Stefan. Il le vit déglutir et avaler le peu de sang qui s'écoulait dans sa bouche avant que la morsure ne se refermât.

A son grand soulagement et celui de Damon, le tremblement de Stefan cessa peu à peu tandis que les veines sur sa peau devenaient de moins en moins visibles, même si elles ne disparaissaient pas complètement, et que lui-même restait inconscient.

« Il lui faut beaucoup de sang », décréta Damon en ouvrant une des poches de sang que Jenna avait eu la présence d'esprit d'aller chercher dans leurs provisions, mais Klaus l'écarta sans ménagement.

« Non, pas ça. Il ne supporte pas le sang humain », dit-il en réfléchissant.

« Mais il en a besoin ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le difficile ! », pesta Damon.

« Non, Damon. Il n'a presque plus de sang dans le corps. Imagine l'effet que cela ferait si tu lui donnes du pur sang humain non coupé ! ». _Ce serait comme si un humain avalait une bouteille de whisky à jeun !_ pensa Klaus.

« C'est mon frère. Je sais ce qui lui faut », protesta Damon, n'acceptant pas l'idée que Klaus pouvait mieux connaître Stefan que lui.

Pendant que les deux mâles dominants se disputaient sur la meilleure manière de le soigner, Stefan se remettait à trembler et, sur les parties visibles de sa peau, les veines reprirent leur couleur violacée au fur et à mesure que le poison recommençait à s'infiltrer en elles.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Klaus ? », s'écria Damon, paniqué.

« Le chêne blanc l'a empoisonné via Mikael. C'est du sang d'un original qu'il lui faut. Beaucoup. Et vite. », conclut-Klaus en regardant autour de lui, cherchant un endroit plus approprié pour ce qu'il voulait faire.

Sans se soucier de Damon, il souleva Stefan dans ses bras et alla s'installer à l'intérieur du van sur une des banquettes à l'arrière, avec le vampire inconscient sur ses genoux. Avec l'ongle de son pouce, il se fit une entaille profonde à sa gorge, et, soutenant la tête de Stefan par sa nuque, il approcha la bouche de ce dernier de la coupure où le sang s'écoulait en abondance.

« Allez, Stefan, bois ! Réveille-toi »

Le contact et l'odeur du sang semblaient faire réagir Stefan qui se mit à sucer instinctivement le sang par la coupure sur le cou de Klaus jusqu'à ce qu'elle se refermât. Il se mit alors à lécher la gorge de Klaus là où elle était encore maculée de sang.

« Mords, mon amour. Il faut que tu mordes », lui intima Klaus en caressant sa nuque. Mais Stefan, pas vraiment conscient et les yeux fermés, ne semblait pas l'entendre. Se guidant à l'odorat, il continuait à lui donner de petits coups de langue dans le cou, à la manière d'un chat. Cela chatouilla Klaus et lui donna de drôle d'envie, mais il était trop préoccupé pour l'heure par la santé du jeune vampire pour y prêter attention.

« Mais pourquoi il ne mord pas ? » s'étonna-Klaus à court d'idée, s'adressant à Damon qui l'avait suivi dans le van.

Damon secoua la tête en grimaçant un sourire d'excuse. « Parce que mon petit frère est un vampire des plus pitoyables qui soient ».

Il s'approcha et appuya sur l'arrière de la tête de Stefan pour presser fermement sa bouche contre le cou de Klaus. Au bout d'un moment, il réussit à déclencher le réflexe qui faisait s'allonger les canines de son petit frère.

« Là … C'est ça … C'est bien, Steffie … ». Damon continuait à l'encourager en pressant sa bouche contre la chair de Klaus, et Stefan finit par y mordre dedans. Fonctionnant complètement à l'instinct, il se mit à sucer le sang de l'hybride avec un air de contentement.

Voyant que son frère se nourrissait correctement Damon s'assit sur la banquette en face, enfin rassuré. Il comprenait que le sang de Klaus était ce dont Stefan avait besoin à ce moment. Il tendit à l'hybride les poches de sang qu'il avait pris avec lui.

Comme Klaus commençait à froncer les sourcils, il le devança : « C'est pour toi, pas pour lui. … Mais si tu n'en veux pas … », fît il en haussant les épaules.

Klaus se ravisa et attrapa les poches de sang de sa main libre et en vida deux sur le champ pendant que Damon faisait pareil. Les deux vampires se relâchaient enfin depuis que Mikael était arrivé. Un silence reposant se fit entre eux, entrecoupé seulement de temps en temps par le bruit de succion que faisait Stefan.

« Rentrons à Mystic Falls », dit Klaus tout d'un coup.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire, nous … TOUS ? »

« Oui. Ton frère a besoin de se reposer. Et il a besoin de mon sang pendant un certain temps. Sa maison est le mieux pour lui »

Voyant Damon toujours abasourdi et méfiant, il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Je ne veux pas de mal à ton frère, Damon. Il m'a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il a fait pour moi, là, jamais je n'oublierai, et je ne veux que le meilleur pour lui. J'ai pensé que ça lui fera plaisir de retourner Mystic Falls, c'est tout. »

L'émotion reprit Klaus comme ces paroles lui rappelaient le regard que Stefan fixait sur lui pendant que Mikael le drainait de son sang. Un regard que jamais de sa vie, il n'oublierait. Un regard serein où on pouvait lire sa détermination, mais où Klaus crut aussi déceler quelque chose qui ressemblait indéniablement à de l'amour. Oui, Stefan lui disait à ce moment-là qu'il l'aimait et de la plus belle manière dont Klaus pouvait rêver.

Il reprit d'une voix affermie. « Il va falloir que tu te fasses avec moi dorénavant, Damon, comme moi, je vais apprendre à te supporter. Parce que je ne suis pas prêt à lâcher Stefan. Je peux faire un deal avec toi, par contre. Pour lui. Tu as ma parole que je ne toucherai jamais à un seul cheveu d'Elena et de ses proches aussi longtemps qu'ils vivront. Alors ? »

Damon fixa l'hybride puis son frère alternativement. Stefan avait fini de boire et s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Klaus. Les doigts de ce dernier trituraient ses cheveux dans un geste affectueux quasi machinal. Lentement, il acquiesça, commençant à percevoir un peu de la relation qui les liait ensemble, comprenant aussi qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il ne voulait pas perdre définitivement son petit frère.

* * *

Stefan émergea de ce qui lui semblait être un long et délicieux sommeil. Il se sentait incroyablement bien. Le matelas sous lui était moelleux et les draps sentaient bons. Une impression familière comme s'il se retrouvait à la maison s'immisça dans son esprit encore embrouillé. Il ouvrit les yeux à cette pensée et retrouva avec émerveillement sa chambre.

« Bonjour. La belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée, on dirait ». Stefan tourna la tête vers la source de la voix et trouva Klaus, installé dans un fauteuil à côté du lit, un bloc de papiers sur les genoux et crayon à la main. La lumière du jour inondait la pièce et éclairait ses yeux azurs de manière flatteuse. L'hybride le regardait avec un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

Les derniers événements lui revenaient en mémoire et il s'écria, essayant de se relever : « Et Mikael ? ».

Klaus reposa aussitôt son cahier et vint s'assoir sur le lit à son côté. Il lui parla d'une voix apaisante en caressant sa joue. « On n'a plus rien à craindre. Là où il est maintenant, il ne pourra plus jamais nous causer d'ennui ».

Le contact de la main de Klaus sur son visage lui fit un bien énorme. Il agrippa l'hybride pour l'attirer vers lui et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. « J'ai cru qu'on n'allait plus jamais se revoir ».

Ces paroles spontanées qui sortaient de la bouche de Stefan, trahissant ses sentiments, touchèrent Klaus au plus profond de son cœur, mais il le cacha sous un air sévère. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il nourrissait Stefan exclusivement de son sang, le veillant jour et nuit. Et même quelqu'un d'aussi endurant que lui en ressentait les effets de la fatigue, en plus de l'angoisse de ne pas arriver à sauver l'amour de sa vie. Mais Klaus n'était pas homme à se laisser aller à du sentimentalisme. Se dégageant de l'étreinte de Stefan, il lui parla d'un ton sérieux.

« C'était parfaitement stupide, ce que tu avais fait avec Mikael. Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de ne jamais le laisser goûter à ton sang. Pour ta sécurité. Ne recommence jamais ce genre d'idiotie à l'avenir ! »

« Mais, Klaus … », commença Stefan à plaider, mais Klaus ne le laissa pas finir.

« Et ne t'avise plus jamais à me désobéir », continua-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

« Mais … c'était pour sauver ta vieille peau ! », s'écria Stefan qui s'était redressé sur ses coudes, scandalisé d'être réprimandé pour ça.

« Ma vieille peau ? ». Pris de court, Klaus en oublia sa fausse colère. Son regard était indécis, ne sachant pas trop comment il devait prendre ce qualificatif.

Stefan gloussait intérieurement à son expression même si, en surface, il gardait un visage boudeur. Evidemment, Klaus avait l'apparence d'un magnifique jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, et cet adjectif ne lui convenait définitivement pas. Mais Stefan était d'humeur taquine, et il voulait faire payer à Klaus son discours injuste.

Autre chose lui revenait à ce moment en mémoire, pour laquelle il gardait encore une dent contre l'hybride et voulait en avoir le cœur net.

« Ton père a dit de moi que je suis un _nouveau jouet _pour toi. En as-tu eu beaucoup ? Des comme moi ? »

« Quoi ? ». Klaus paraissait encore plus désorienté de la tournure de leur conversation.

« Oui, tu as très bien compris », continua Stefan sur sa lancée, décidé à pousser Klaus dans ses retranchements. « Est-ce que tu en as eu beaucoup, de petit ami ? »

« Stefan,… j'ai vécu presque mille ans, forcément, … »

« Moi, je n'ai connu d'histoires sérieuses qu'avec Katherine et Elena. Je ne compte pas les filles d'une nuit pendant mes périodes 'ripper' parce que ce n'était que pour leur sang. Et avec les hommes, il n'y a eu que toi et il n'y aura jamais que toi. Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à ce que tu me remplaces un jour par un autre ? …Klaus … Qu'est-ce que … »

Stefan n'arrivait pas à finir sa longue tirade car Klaus, pour créer diversion et éluder ses questions gênantes, s'était penché pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou, qu'il savait être le point faible de son jeune amant. Une zone de sa peau particulièrement érogène et sensible à toute stimulation.

Klaus sourit de satisfaction en notant l'accélération brusque de rythme dans le souffle et les battements de cœur de Stefan au simple contact de ses lèvres à cet endroit. Tout en le laissant babiller son discours, il lui inclina le menton sur le côté pour mieux exposer sa gorge et continua à l'embrasser le long de son cou, faisant perdre ses moyens au jeune homme un peu plus à chaque baiser déposé.

« Et puis … je ne suis pas … ton … jouet ». Stefan avait du mal à garder le fil de sa pensée. Mais il ne voulait pas céder à Klaus, enfin, pas tout-de suite. Dans un accès de fierté, sa dignité s'offusquait de l'idée d'être réduit à un jouet pour son amant.

Il utilisa toutes ses forces pour repousser l'hybride, le projetant hors du lit, sauta lui-même sur le sol et courut à grande vitesse vers la porte. Mais Klaus était plus rapide et lui barra la porte avant qu'il l'atteignit, l'air un peu dérouté du comportement de Stefan.

Ce dernier bifurqua à la dernière seconde comme Klaus apparut devant son passage et retourna toujours à super-vitesse dans la grande chambre se barricader derrière son bureau, avec un air de 'attrape-moi si tu peux'. Klaus se prit au jeu puéril de son jeune amant malgré-lui. Le visage sérieux mais les yeux amusés, il s'avança vers Stefan planqué derrière le grand bureau, feignit un faux départ sur un côté avant de se précipiter sur lui de l'autre côté.

Stefan réussit à s'esquiver et à éviter ses griffes de justesse en pouffant bruyamment de rire et sauta à nouveau sur son lit sur lequel il se tint debout, oscillant légèrement d'un pied à l'autre avec son oreiller à la main en bouclier, prêt à détaler.

« Et tu n'es pas mon maître », continua-t-il à crâner, se souvenant de ce terme vexant utilisé par Mikael pour désigner Klaus par rapport à lui.

C'était un jeu où Klaus était le chasseur et lui le chassé, et Stefan savait qu'il était perdu d'avance. Mais il ne voulait pas faciliter la partie pour l'hybride. Il ne voulait pas se rendre avant d'avoir au moins opposé un maximum de résistance.

Comme l'hybride s'approcha du lit, feignant la nonchalance, il lui lança dessus le gros oreiller pour faire diversion et s'enfuit à toute vitesse vers la porte.

Klaus balaya de son revers le gros coussin qui éclata, et, à travers l'explosion d'une pluie de plumes blanches, bondit sur Stefan et réussit à l'attraper par sa nuque au moment où il ouvrit la porte et allait s'échapper, et le projeta contre le mur latéral. En un instant, Klaus claqua la porte pour la refermer et Stefan se retrouva épinglé par la poigne de l'hybride sur sa gorge contre le mur.

xxxxx

La chasse avait excité le côté prédateur de Klaus et il jouissait de sa victoire. Il marqua sa dominance en se collant contre sa proie capturée et réduite à l'impuissance, décidé à donner une petite leçon au jeune vampire pour son impertinence. Avec un léger frisson, Stefan prit conscience d'un coup à son contact qu'il n'était couvert que d'un fin pantalon de pyjama élastique avec rien en dessous, ce qui le laissait pratiquement nu, contre le corps habillé de Klaus.

« Alors, Stefan ? Comme ça, tu n'es pas un jouet ? », ricana Klaus, envoyant son souffle chaud dans son visage. Stefan se rendit vaguement compte que son puissant compagnon allait lui faire payer cher sa petite rébellion, et qu'il allait devoir subir les conséquences de ses taquineries contre le plus puissant des vampires existants.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer d'un ton offensé, Klaus captura ses lèvres dans sa bouche, et les dévora dans un long baiser. Stefan résistait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais, pendant qu'il l'embrassait, la main de Klaus descendait vers son bas-ventre et se saisit à pleine paume de son sexe par-dessus son pantalon au tissu léger qui ne le protégeait guère.

Stefan ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise et Klaus profita de ce qu'il desserra les dents pour forcer sa langue dans sa bouche et commença à l'explorer dans tous ses recoins. Il se saisit de sa langue et la suça comme s'il voulait la lui ravir tandis que sa main poussa son avancée en se glissant maintenant à l'intérieur de son pyjama et agrippa son sexe qui s'était durci. Stefan lâcha un râle du fond de sa gorge, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus saccadée.

Il agrippa à deux mains le poignet de Klaus, tentant de l'arrêter, mais sa résistance, déjà affaiblie par sa semi-excitation, était impuissante contre la poigne de ce dernier. La main qui le tenait se mit à effectuer des allers-retours d'une lenteur torturante le long de sa verge, insistant sur le gland ultrasensible qu'elle faisait lubrifier, mettant Stefan au supplice, et le faisant gémir doucement à travers sa bouche toujours prise.

Le prédateur prit complètement avantage de sa proie lorsque sa main remonta à un moment jusqu'à son périnée, un autre point faible très intime de Stefan que Klaus était probablement seul à connaître, entre la base de son sexe et son orifice. C'était un endroit très précis qui, Klaus avait appris de leurs premières nuits, correctement stimulé, pouvait envoyer le jeune homme directement sur l'orgasme.

Klaus profita de cette connaissance et attaqua sans vergogne ce point faible de Stefan, qu'il pressa et massa du bout de ses doigts, faisant presque défaillir de plaisir le jeune vampire, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire et réduisant ses résistances à néant.

A ce moment, Stefan avait capitulé, se livrant sans condition sous les caresses de Klaus qui mettaient ses sens en ébullition et lui faisaient perdre tous ses moyens, le laissant pantelant et frissonnant. Sentant le jeune vampire désormais sous son emprise, Klaus lâcha sa gorge et, avec sa main ainsi libérée, explora à loisir le reste du corps de son amant en terrain conquis.

Sa main glissa le long du flanc de Stefan et descendit sous la taille élastiquée de son pyjama empoigner une de ses fesses à pleine paume, encerclant d'un doigt menaçant son orifice, pendant que son autre main continuait à exciter son périnée. Stefan crut qu'il allait exploser et son corps se tendit pour accueillir l'orgasme imminent pendant qu'un gémissement inarticulé monta de sa gorge. Mais Klaus le bloqua en se saisissant de la base de sa verge en un geste précis que sa longue expérience avec des partenaires masculins lui avait appris à maîtriser.

En un tournemain, Klaus le détroussa de son pantalon qui tomba sur ses chevilles. Il le retourna comme une crêpe en le maintenant serré dans ses bras, une main toujours contrôlant son sexe, l'autre lui empoignant un sein qu'il compressa sans ménagement. Stefan était pressé contre lui, son derrière nu frottant contre le tissu rêche du jean de Klaus.

L'hybride ne lui laissa aucun répit et aucune chance de reprendre ses esprits. Le prédateur qu'il était plongea sur le cou mis à disposition devant ses yeux et planta sans prévenir ses crocs dans le tendon qui reliait l'oreille à l'épaule, paralysant sa proie dans sa gueule. La douleur de la blessure était cependant fortement atténuée dans l'état d'excitation où il se trouvait, et Stefan se sentit faiblir et fondre dans une sensation de volupté exquise lorsque son sang fut drainé par sa bouche exigeante de Klaus.

Tétanisé par la morsure à son cou ainsi que par la main qui emprisonnait toujours son pénis, contrôlant ses sens, Stefan ne fut pas conscient que Klaus derrière lui avait déboutonné son jean et libéré son propre sexe. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'introduisît en lui brutalement en une seule violente poussée, provoquant presque son orgasme tellement il était déjà près de son climax. La brûlure de la pénétration était toujours atroce, mais cette fois-ci, c'était une douleur exquise, qui arracha à Stefan un cri proche du sanglot et faisait flancher ses genoux à la sensation de Klaus prenant possession de son corps.

« Qui est ton maître ? Stefan ? ». Klaus avait relâché son cou et soufflait comme un bœuf dans son oreille. Le sang de Stefan agissait toujours comme un puissant aphrodisiaque sur sa libido et Klaus était éperdu de désir, provoqué par l'extrême docilité de ce corps qui se pliait à ses moindres sollicitations.

« mmhh ». Le jeune vampire n'était plus vraiment capable de réfléchir correctement ni de formuler une réponse.

Lentement Klaus se retira de Stefan, puis, lorsqu'il fut presque complètement sorti, d'un puissant coup de hanche, il se ré-enfonça en lui entièrement, arrachant un autre cri inarticulé au jeune homme. Et Klaus recommença, encore et encore, de plus en plus vite, pénétrant en lui de plus en plus profondément, prenant possession de son corps de plus en plus totalement à chacun de ses coups de butoir. En même temps, sa main qui tenait toujours son pénis recommença à imprimer son mouvement de va-et-vient, se calant sur le rythme de ses poussées.

Pris devant et derrière, Stefan ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que laisser son redoutable amant conquérir son corps. A ce moment, ses jambes ne le tenaient plus et il se serait écroulé si Klaus n'avait pas passé un bras autour de son ventre. Son corps s'appuyait complètement contre celui de Klaus et sa tête dodelinant finissait par basculer en arrière sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Sa bouche ouverte aspirait l'air désespérément et lâcha échapper des râles involontaires à chaque coup de hanche qui frappait son cul.

« Alors ? Qui est ton maître ? Stefan ? », répéta-Klaus entre ses dents serrées, au rythme de ses mouvements.

« Toi … c'est toi, Klaus », Stefan concéda sa défaite en se soumettant entièrement à son tout-puissant amant, tant il avait l'impression que son corps lui était dépossédé et se remplissait de Klaus jusqu'à la moelle.

La main de Klaus lâcha un moment sa taille pour le prendre au menton et l'obliger à tourner sa tête vers lui. L'hybride captura ses lèvres à nouveau, prenant sa bouche en plus de son sexe et de son cul, marquant une emprise de plus sur son jeune amant.

Klaus libéra ses lèvres pour reprendre son martèlement encore plus brutalement si possible. Presque rageusement, il lui grogna contre l'oreille : « Tu es ma chose à moi. Dis-le, Stefan ! Tu es à moi ! Dis-le », ordonna-t-il.

Il lui assena alors un coup tellement violent que Stefan hurla, se croyant transpercé de part en part par le sexe qui l'embrochait. Par ce coup, Klaus toucha un point en son intérieur qui lui envoya une explosion de plaisirs exquis qui irradiaient depuis son bas-ventre, faisant convulser tout son corps et noyant toute sa volonté sous l'extase de la sensation.

Stefan pantelait, le souffle court. « Je … je suis … à toi… Kl … Klaus. ».

A ce moment-là, le jeune vampire se sentait intimement et complètement appartenir à l'hybride. Il était sa propriété. Sa chose. Et son acceptation de cet asservissement était quelque chose qu'ils savaient tous les deux, Klaus et lui.

Stefan était perdu du moment où son compagnon avait compris qu'il ressentait cet assujettissement. S'en était fini de lui car l'hybride n'avait de cesse alors de renforcer cette dépendance et ce sentiment d'appartenance pour l'aliéner et le lier à lui à tout jamais. Car Klaus, dans sa manière tordue d'aimer, avait besoin de cette soumission inconditionnelle de son compagnon pour se sentir en sécurité, tellement il avait la phobie et la hantise d'être quitté.

C'était quelque chose que Stefan acceptait dans cette relation où les rapports de force étaient si inégaux. Mais, en même temps, il y avait quelque chose d'indiciblement délicieux dans le fait de se remettre totalement à un être aussi fascinant et omnipuissant que l'hybride.

Klaus libéra sa force totale en assenant les derniers coups d'une violence inouïe sur les fesses rougies et meurtries de Stefan, en même temps que sa main accélérait son va-et-vient sur sa verge à une vitesse surhumaine.

« Maintenant, Stefan », ordonna-t-il comme il se sentait arriver, et son ascendance sur son jeune amant était telle que ses simples mots firent basculer immédiatement ce dernier sur son orgasme. Ils éjaculèrent simultanément, Stefan dans la main de Klaus, et ce dernier à l'intérieur de lui.

Stefan jouit tellement fort qu'il s'évanouit presque. Sans le lâcher un seul instant, dès que Klaus se fut suffisamment remis de son propre orgasme, il porta son amant épuisé jusqu'à son lit et s'allongea à côté de lui. Il lui couvrit le visage de tendres baisers et lui murmura, une fois certain que le jeune homme avait glissé dans le sommeil et ne l'entendait plus : « Tu es mon amour, Stefan ».

Stefan ne le savait pas, et Klaus ne le laissera jamais s'en rendre compte, mais le puissant hybride avait donné à ce jeune vampire un pouvoir absolu sur lui. Celui de lui briser le cœur.

xxxxxx

* * *

Les valises étaient entassées dans l'entrée en attendant d'être chargées dans la voiture de Klaus, garée dans la petite cours devant l'entrée de la demeure des Salvatore. Dans le salon cossu, Damon servait un verre de bourbon à l'hybride en attendant que Stefan finît de se préparer dans sa chambre.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes que Klaus brisa en premier, devinant les pensées qui préoccupaient son hôte.

« Je prendrai soin de ton frère. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter sur ce sujet »

« Oui, c'est ça. A ta place, je m'en ferais en premier des marques que tu lui laisses sur le corps. », attaqua Damon, ayant remarqué que Stefan avait pris l'habitude de porter une écharpe dernièrement.

Klaus baissa la tête et rit silencieusement. Il savait que Damon était malade de leurs activités sexuelles ces derniers jours et cela l'amusait énormément.

« Et puis, il y a son problème de contrôle », continua Damon, réellement concerné.

« Oui, je sais. Il est grand temps que quelqu'un s'en charge sérieusement ! » Répondit Klaus d'un ton sérieux aussi, décochant une flèche à Damon qui accusa le coup intérieurement.

« Et ne t'avise jamais d'utiliser la contrainte mentale sur lui ! ».

« Damon ! Arrête ! ». Du couloir, résonna la voix exaspérée de Stefan comme il pénétra dans le salon avec un dernier bagage à la main. Klaus se leva pour l'accueillir et Damon fut frappé de voir comment son regard se mit à pétiller à la vision de son frère et comment ses yeux semblaient être captivés par le jeune homme. Un regard d'amoureux à n'en pas douter.

Stefan s'approcha et adressa un sourire à Klaus, l'air de s'excuser pour les paroles de son frère.

« Je vais t'attendre dehors », dit Klaus en prenant le sac de la main de Stefan avant de s'éloigner vers l'entrée, laissant les deux frères se dire au revoir.

Stefan se retourna vers Damon, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Sachant que son frère aîné n'était pas très loquace quand il s'agissait d'exprimer ses sentiments, Stefan prit les devants.

« Au revoir, Damon. Porte-toi bien ».

Damon détestait les adieux, et ceux-là encore plus que d'habitude. Il n'était vraiment pas tranquille de voir son frère partir avec l'hybride.

« Ne le laisse pas te marcher sur les pieds », recommanda-t-il. « Et prends ta verveine tous les jours, d'accord ? Et tu sais que tu peux toujours revenir si ça ne va pas. OK ? Et donne-moi souvent de tes nouvelles que je sache si tu vas bien ».

Stefan gardait son sourire, prêt à tout accepter pour ne pas gâcher ce moment. « Et toi, sois heureux avec Elena ! Et passe-lui mon au revoir, tu veux ? »

Aucun autre habitant de Mystic Falls sauf Damon n'était présent à leur départ. Pour Stefan, ils pouvaient tolérer la présence de l'hybride, mais tous préféraient éviter ce dernier autant que possible. Stefan les comprenait très bien et savait que, tant qu'il restait avec Klaus, il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette petite ville. Depuis qu'il était revenu, à part Damon, son frère, toute la petite société l'avait mis à l'écart, au même titre que Klaus.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire et Stefan commençait à tourner les talons pour partir. Il se ravisa à quelques pas, mû par une soudaine impulsion, et retourna sur ses pas pour prendre son grand-frère dans ses bras. It le serra un instant, ignorant la raideur de ce dernier.

Damon détestait ce genre de démonstration mais, pour faire plaisir à Stefan, laissa son frère faire ce qu'il voulait. Il n'aimait définitivement pas l'idée de laisser son jeune frère partir avec le vieux vampire, mais il dû reconnaître que Stefan semblait … heureux, pour une fois !

Ces derniers jours, il avait même entendu son rire filtrer à travers sa chambre. Un rire mélodieux et joyeux que Stefan n'avait plus fait entendre depuis bien trop longtemps. Et le mérite en revenait à Klaus, il dû le reconnaître. Alors, Damon réprima ses pensées et se contenta de serrer lui aussi son frère dans ses bras et lui souhaita du fond de son cœur de trouver le bonheur avec son nouveau compagnon.

Alors que Stefan et Klaus s'éloignaient dans leur voiture vers une destination inconnue, Damon se disait, un sourire aux lèvres, que, peut-être, finalement, son petit frère et lui allaient tous les deux être heureux pour la première fois depuis que le malheur était arrivé chez eux en 1864.

FIN

* * *

**A/N **J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. En tout cas j'ai eu énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et à la partager.

Merci à ceux qui ont bien voulu échangé avec moi car vos commentaires m'ont vraiment encouragée à continuer.

Et merci aussi aux autres lecteurs pour aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire.


End file.
